Mismatched
by xxDapplefrostxx
Summary: Cat Noir is having trouble trying to get Ladybug's attention so he pays a visit to Marinette nearly every night as Cat and even as Adrien to build up the courage to confide in her, hoping she will understand and help him to captivate Ladybug's heart. Maybe its time Cat shows Ladybug how serious he is but how far will he go to prove it? A Ladynoir/Adrienette fanfic :)
1. Master Fu

**"I don't understand why Adrien had this book on superheroes but we can't keep it. We absolutely have to give it back to him Tikki."**

 **"I'm really sorry Marinette, but it contains priceless information!"**

 **"Priceless? But we can't understand anything, everything is encoded."**

 **"I know someone who's been looking for this book for a very long time and he'll know how to decipher this code."**

 **"But what's so amazing about this book anyway?"**

 **"It contains the secrets of all the miraculous! This book is sacred and very dangerous in the wrong hands! We have to bring it to him!"**

 **"Who are you talking about Tikki? Enough with your secrets, who do you want to take this book to?"**

 **"We have to take it to the Great Guardian and I think it's time for you to finally meet him Marinette" exclaimed Tikki as Marinette pondered on this book, containing precious encoded secrets of the miraculous.**

 **Tikki knew that this book needed to be protected and as much as Marinette wanted to return it to Adrien, the gorgeous blonde haired boy in her class, she knew her little kwami was right. She gave a quick nod, closed the book and Tikki gave a giggle and flew into Marinette's pink backpack and as they set off, she whispered the directions into Marionette's ear.**

* * *

 **"Did you take my father's book from my bag Plagg?!" Frustrated, Adrien threw the contents of his pack over his bedroom floor in search for the book he found in his father's vault behind the portrait of his mother.**

 **"Of course not!" Plagg spat through a mouthful of cheese. "All I care about is this delicious camembert! As he said this he dived into a pile of round cheeses on the sofa in Adrien's room.**

 **Adrien let out a loud puff "It's no use... I'm never going to find it... when he finds out that it's gone missing, he's going to kill me! What could have happened to it?" He let his body go limp and he collapsed onto the sofa next to his kwami.**

 **After a couple of minutes of holding his head in his hands, he stood up and walked over the window, gazing out and lost in thought.**

 **"I wonder what Ladybug is doing right now. She's way more calm and collected then I am. I bet she wouldn't be stressing out over a book."**

 **"Maybe." Still with his mouthful Plagg attempted comforting his friend, not being able to help teasing him. "At least you still look good while you're stressing out. Can you imagine Ladybug if she got so angry her face turned the same colour as her suit?!" Pleased with his self Plagg started rolling around in the air laughing.**

 **Adrien let out a slight grin but sighed again, resting his head in his hands once more as he gazed out the window thinking about his partner.**

 **"It's so easy to tell her but I know she'll reject me... She's basically turned me down so many times already..."**

 **"But she doesn't know you love her. She probably thinks you're just flirting with her for fun."**

 **"But I'm not! I really mean the things I say." After a pause he continued; "She's so much stronger than me. So independent, not like me. I only feel strong as Cat Noir. Look at me Plagg, I'm a mess!"**

 **"But she needs you Adrien! She needs Cat by her side or she is nothing more than just a helpless ladybug."**

 **"Yeah, that's true... heh- But she is never just a helpless Ladybug!" This time Adrien finally laughed then stepped away from his window. He thought he should probably go for dinner now but he didn't dare tell his farther about the book. Hopefully he was still at work.**

* * *

 **As they entered the room of the Great Guardian, Tikki quickly flew to greet to her old friend.**

 **"Hello Ladybug." He welcomed as she slowly entered the room.**

 **As she did, she watched as the door slowly closed behind her. Her heart started to race. If Tikki trusted this man, she had to too! Why would Tikki bring her here if it was not safe?**

 **"I see you two have become great friends. I definitely made the right decision giving you and Cat Noir the miraculous." Chuckled Master Fu.**

 **"If you don't mind me asking but why did you choose me? I'm so clumsy and I almost gave up my miraculous today to save the boy I love."**

 **"Do not worry my child for you have a heart of gold. This is why you are Ladybug. You were willing to risk your identity in order to save the life of a friend, even though he was just an illusion."**

 **"But that's just it!" Marinette yelled as she flew herself to the ground, crossing her legs as she sat in front of the guardian she had found out about no more than just 20 minutes ago. "I was selfish! I just wanted to save him so I didn't have to lose him. If I'd given away my miraculous, it could've meant disaster for Paris!"**

 **"But you was going to take that risk to save lives. Even when Volpina said she was going to destroy buildings."**

 **"I'm sorry... I just feel stupid that I fell for her illusions. I was the one that caused her akuma!"**

 **"Everyone makes mistakes Marinette." This time is was Tikki which responded, rubbing her face against Marinette's cheek.**

 **"Thanks Tikki."**

 **"Now to business. What brings you here Ladybug?"**

 **"Huh? oh- it's this book, I er- came to return it to you so it does not fall into the wrong hands"**

 **"Hmm... Someone is going to miss this book greatly but you did well to bring it to me. Do not worry child, it is in good hands here."**

 **"Adrien had it."**

 **"Did he now?" He smiled as he remembered how he saw them meet outside high school when Adrien had given Marionette his umbrella. They were so clueless yet he knew then they were made for each other.**

 **Marinette gave a blushing nod and quickly looked down at her lap as she felt her cheeks turn warm.**

 **"You do not know who Cat Noir is under the mask do you?"**

 **Marionette quickly looked up startled by Fu's question.**

 **"N-no? It would be too risky. To reveal our identities could put our partnership in danger!" Marionette stuttered.**

 **"Or it could make you stronger." He said calmly as he stood up.**

 **Marinette watched as he put the book in a draw inside the desk at the side of the room. It was just then she noticed a beautiful old record player. The delicate design inspired her as she let her mind wonder onto her sketch book which was in her backpack. She desperately wanted to get it out and start designing a new skirt or even another scarf for Adrien.**

 **"Are you two not a team?" Fu broke the silence.**

 **"Of course and we always will be." Marinette firmly stated, despite how much he ticked her off with his silly cat puns and flirts. 'Silly Kitty' she thought to herself as she realized it was his laid back personality that kept their friendship going.**

 **"Then is it not true that just knowing the person deep inside will make it easier to function together, even enabling you plan how you can both hide from the one who calls himself... Hawkmoth." He had a plotting smile as he looked over his shoulder, still facing the desk at the side of the room.**

 **"I guess... But what if we don't like the person underneath?" She quickly argued.**

 **"Hmm... You two are closer than you think." He turned round to face the pretty young girl with blue pigtails. She was wearing pink turned up jeans, high top trainers and a white t-shirt under her dark grey jacket. "Very well. It is up to you Ladybug. If you are not ready then no one can force you. Though it is a shame."**

 **"A shame?"**

 **"Well I believe at first it may be a shock, and may even upset you both but once you have had time to accept that with or without the mask you are the same courageous, kind hearted pair, you will realize you could have been no better partner."**

 **"Thank you sir"**

 **Fu nooded and Tikki flew over to Marinette deciding it was time to go.**

 **"Thank you for bringing the book to me child. I promise you have done the right thing."**

 **"It was Tikki's idea." Marinette explained as she stood up rubbing her hand on the back of her neck. She felt bad for not returning it to Adrien but she knew this had to be done, she would just have to face what she had done and explain that she had taken the book and returned it to its rightful owner. In a way, she was protecting him by keeping the book away from him.**

 **As they said their respectful goodbyes, Marionette couldn't help thinking whether it would be right for her to know the identity of her partner. It wouldn't hurt. Would it? For now she would have to keep her identity hidden.**

* * *

 _ **So my first chapter eh? xD I just really hoped you enjoyed it. I have already written quiet a few chapters for this but I think I may just upload one a week to give me a chance to continue writing and finish the book. I will probably write a squeal as well to be honest if the book gets popular I guess.  
Anyway, please go and enjoy chapter two and I shall be back with Chapter three next week :)**_


	2. Notes

_**For people who have already read my fanfic so far, I changed the name of chapter two from 'Detention' to 'Notes' as I felt is was more fitting. Chapter three is actually about the detention so obviously Chapter three is now called 'Detention so please do go read it. I was just posting this so you didn't think that I'd replaced chapter two so decided not to read chapter three because you thought you already read it... If any of that makes sense xD anyway, seriously... you should read it :3**_

* * *

 **"Marinette, it's time to wake up. You'll be late for school!"**

 **"Urrg... Tikki? What time is it?"**

 **"It's eight thirty."**

 **"WHAT!" Marinette quickly sat up right and peered over at the clock on the side of her bed. "I gotta hurry up! I have half hour to get to class! I'm gonna need Ladybug Tikki when I leave." She quickly got out of bed and threw off her pajamas and started to rummage through her draws to find some clothes to wear."**

 **"Alya is probably waiting for you outside school by now."**

 **"AH! ALYA! Thanks Tikki." She quickly checked her phone once she had finally picked out her usual outfit. "Phew no missed calls yet." Just as she spoke her phone rang and Marionette let out a sigh, letting her upper body flop before answering the phone.**

 **"Don't worry Alya I'm 5 minutes away now so I'm gonna go and I'll see you in just a minute."**

 **"Okay girl, don't be too long or I'll think you're there's something you're not telling me." Alya laughed as she hung up the phone.**

 **"Right, got 15 minutes till lesson... Tikki, SPOTS ON!"**

 **Just then Marinette's earrings started to glow ever so slightly as her little red kwami vanished inside them. Suddenly she was no longer Marinette, she was Ladybug! At least until she got to school.**

* * *

 **Ladybug stopped herself on the school roof and lowered herself to the ground around the side of the school using her magic yo-yo before deforming back into her usual self.**

 **As she walked around the corner she saw Alya standing on the bottom step leading up to the school, talking to her boyfriend Nino. She noticed that Alya had spotted her and gave her a quick wave before running up to greet her.**

 **"Hey Marinette" the two said simultaneously.**

 **"Hey Alya, Nino. Have you seen Adrien yet this morning? I saw him being carried away by Vol- I mean that new villain yesterday..."**

 **"Yeah he's over there.. Why? Responded Nino.**

 **"Eeep!" Marinette let out a small squeal as she looked over her shoulder to see Adrien walking over, obviously to speak to his best friend Nino. She noticed he didn't quiet seem himself today and by the look on Nino's face, he had noticed too.**

 **"Hey bud, what's up?"**

 **Adrien just glanced at his friend but put his head back down to look at the ground as he headed into school.**

 **"Well, I better go talk to him... Speak to you girls later okay? See ya Ayla."**

 **"I wonder what's wrong?" Muttered Marinette, feeling increasing worried. "It must have something to do with yesterday"**

 **"Why, what happened yesterday? Giiirl! Give me the deets!"**

 **"Huh? What?" Half stammering, trying to not reveal too much, Marinette tried to give a convincing response. "No-no nothing happened, nothing between us anyway... It's just Lila lied to him so he must be pretty hurt."**

 **"How do you know? She's so cool!"**

 **"Just a hunch..."**

 **Just before Alya could question her anymore, the bell rang. 'Literally saved by the bell' she thought to herself.**

* * *

 **Marinette quickly tapped Adrien's shoulder and while trying to avoid eye contact, looking out the window, she held out a note and hopped that he would take it and respond on the piece of paper. To her surprise he took the note and she watched as she watched him read the note and reach for his pen.**

 **'I know you probably won't want to tell me and I'm in no way pressuring you but, I was wondering if you'd like to come over to talk about what's bothering you. I'll ask my dad to make cookies or croissants? If you'd like that is.' She had ended it with a small drawing of Adrien with a big smiley face.**

 **Adrien smiled at this and the sweet thoughtfulness and although he didn't want to bring Marinette into his girl problems, he realized how much he needed to just relax and besides, this could be his chance to beat her at his favorite video game. He decided to write back saying;**

 **'Sounds great! I would love some cookies, but you have to let me eat them this time' ending his note with a wink.**

 **He quickly slipped the note into Marionette's bag and shot her a quick smile, however, Chloe saw and decided to stand up and let the whole class know.**

 **"Miss, Marinette is passing notes to Adrekins!"**

 **"Sit down Chloe." Ms. Mendeleiev said with a sigh.**

 **Chloe huffed, crossing her arms as she sat back down in her seat.**

 **"Is this true Adrien, did Marinette pass you a note"**

 **Shooting Chloe a quick frustrated look, he calmly answered her question with a stern no. Clearly wanting to protest, Chloe opened her mouth with a gasp but stayed quiet so she didn't cause trouble with the star model, knowing it would completely ruin her chances with him.**

 **"Thank you." Marinette whispered.**

 **"Don't mention it" Adrien turned round and gave her a quick smile while rubbing the back of his neck.**

 **Marinette melted in her seat and Alya had to grab her arm to pull her back up before teach turned round and noticed what was going on. Confused, Adrien turned back around and returned to making notes from the board at the front of the class.**

 **"So what was that note about Mari? Did you finally ask Adrien out on a date?"**

 **"You know if I was I wouldn't have been able to actually give him the note..." She reached for her bag and grabbed the note, quickly taking in Adrien's scent which was left on the paper before reading it.**

 **"You are wired..." Alya laughed.**

 **Going red at the response he had left, Marionette hugged the peace of paper and let out a tiny squeal.**

 **"Something you wish to share with the rest of the class Marinette?"**

 **"Err no miss."**

 **Ms. Mendeleiev walked over to Marinette's seat and snatched up the piece of paper, scanning the words written by the two.**

 **"Arranging dates during my lessons hmm? And lying to a teacher Adrien? You can both stay for detention tonight for an hour and hopefully that will teach you to not pass notes during my lesson"**

 **Chloe laughed and looked over at Marinette with a smug look on her face.**

 **With a bright red face, Marinette let her face fall into her hands on her desk with a sigh and she felt the comforting hand of Alya on her back as she felt like disappearing with embarrassment.**


	3. Detention

_**A/N For people who have already read my fanfic so far, I changed the name of chapter two from 'Detention' to 'Notes' as I felt is was more fitting. Chapter three is actually about the detention so obviously Chapter three is now called 'Detention so please do go read it. I was just posting this so you didn't think that I'd replaced chapter two so decided not to read chapter three because you thought you already read it... If any of that makes sense xD anyway, seriously... you should read it :3**_

* * *

 **Finally it was the end of the day, it felt like it would never end with all of Chloe's rude jokes, making sure Marionette knew she was pleased with herself for ruining their night together, even though she didn't really think of it as a date, but she did like the idea. She blushed getting lost in her thoughts again.**

 **"Hello? Earth to Mari? You there Marinette?"**

 **"Oh sorry... Heh... Was just lost in my thoughts again..."**

 **"About your Aaaadrien?" Alya teased.**

 **Marinette gently punched Alya in the arm giggling slightly, still red in the face.**

 **"Oh, almost forgot! Sorry Alya I should probably make my way to detention now..." She quickly said goodbye and ran over to the other side of the school for her detention.**

 **"Have fun with Adrien." Alya called after her.**

* * *

 **Marinette sat down at the front of the detention room away from the trouble makers at the back. As a piece of paper hit her in the back of the head, Adrien entered the room and Marinette felt her heart skip and her cheeks go warm.**

 **As he looked at her and smiled she looked down at the desk and adjusted her fridge. Adrien took the seat next to her and tried to comfort her after all of Chloe's teasing.**

 **After a moment of silence, between them, Adrien tried to start new conversation.**

 **"Well this isn't exactly what I had in mind for a date."**

 **"Heh... yeah, s-sorry about that, I err... I shouldn't have gotten the bag out of my note. AH, I mean the perfect out of the cute... I mean... Oh dear..." Marinette turned bright red again and hid her face in hands.**

 **Adrien rested his hand on her shoulder and laughed.**

 **"Don't worry my- I mean Marinette, I know what you mean, I mess up too some times."**

 **"Yeah you almost did just then" she stuttered as she began to laugh with Adrien and finally her cheeks began to cool down.**

 **"So do you still want me to come over after detention? I could walk you home and we could study or play that video game."**

 **"Are you crazy? If we wanted to study we could just go to the library, I suggest we battle it out again! If you're ready to get beat that is?"**

 **Adrien liked this new competitive confidence he saw in Marinette and it seemed to remind him of someone but he couldn't quiet figure out who. Oh well he thought and he quickly responded before Marinette realized he was day dreaming.**

 **"We'll see about that Princess, I'm not about to be beat again by a girl."**

 **His teasing sounded awfully familiar but she decided to let it fly straight over her head.**

 **The two smiled at each other for what seemed like eternity for Marinette but she couldn't help getting lost in his perfectly green eyes.**

 **"You okay Mari?"**

 **Startled, Marinette started to stutter and nodded and turned away to look down at her desk.**

 **"I'm sorry that things have been bugging you today Adrien. You don't have to tell me but I want you to know that I care and I'm here to talk if you want to. Errrm m-my house is al-always open if you know, you errr need somewhere to escape too."**

 **Adrien didn't know what to say. This girl really cared about his genuine feelings, not just the fact that he was a model. She didn't seem to be in love with him either like the other girls like Chloe which keep trying to latch themselves on his arm. Shaking himself from the surprise the bell rang freeing them from the detention.**

 **"I really appreciate that Marinette. I would love to talk but I'm err- I don't really want to drag you into my personal problems. It wouldn't be fair."**

 **"Oh, okay that's fine... But if you know where I am."**

 **"Of course. Now, would you like that escort home m-" Adrien quickly broke off before he almost made the same mistake again, but before he realized he was going down into a bow. Before she noticed he quickly picked his back up from the floor and pretended that's why he was bending over.**

 **Confused, yet beaming with excitement as her heart began to race, she nodded and led the way out of the class room.**

 **As he followed behind her, he could help feeling that same feeling as he felt before when he thought she reminded him of someone. He shrugged it off assuming it was probably just someone he had done a photo shoot with before coming to school.**

* * *

 **"Hey, Marinette?" The two had just finished a plate of cookies, telling each other stories of their past and childhood and were about to start playing video games. "You said I could talk to you if I needed to right?"**

 **Marinette nodded and looked at Adrien sympathetically.**

 **"Well I've been... I'm in... I err... I'm sorry I can't drag you into this..."**

 **"It's okay Adrien. I just hope I've been able to make you happy."**

 **"Oh you really have and I appreciate it. It's been really nice and you've been really kind."**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Thank you Mari but I think I should go..." With that Adrien stood up, looked at Marinette as if he was about to hug her goodbye but he took a step back and decided to excuse himself and made his way home.**

* * *

 **"What are you doing Adrien? Why didn't you want to tell her about your feelings for Ladybug?"**

 **"You can't just tell someone you're problems Plagg."**

 **"Sure you can, she may have been able to give you some advice."**

 **"I don't need advice... I'd have no problem telling Ladybug that I love her it's just... Every time I try something happens or she shuts me down. I can tell she's not interested but that doesn't stop me from trying. Anyway it's not like Marinette would be able to go tell Ladybug for me."**

 **Adrien let his head droop as he continued his journey home. Plagg couldn't help feeling sorry for his friend so to change the subject he decided to ask for some more camembert.**

 **Shaking his head Adrien opened the tub in his bag and let Plagg help himself to the succulent cheese inside.**

 **"I just had an idea Plagg!"**

 **"Hm?"**

 **"Adrien may not be able to open up to Marionette but Cat Noir has never has trouble talking to Marinette."**

 **Swallowing, Plagg sighed.**

 **"You're not going to transform now are you? I'm eating!"**

 **"Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"**

 **Adrien's little black cat was suddenly sucked into his ring as he transformed into Cat Noir in a ray of light.**

 **Using his stick he then pushed himself up onto the roof of the building he had hidden behind and made his way to Marinette's terrace on the roof of her apartment.**

 **"She's not here in her room? Great. Now what?"**

 **Gazing around her room he noticed all the pictures of him she had all over her room which she had clearly hidden while he was over.**

 **"Wow... So turns out she likes me then... Well at least she respects my personal space and doesn't try to smother me like the other girls."**

 **He noticed a picture of her with with her family on her book shelf. He picked it up and admired her familiar blue hair. He wanted nothing more than to be part of a family again. With his mother missing and his farther always at work, he always felt alone. The only time he truly felt worth something was when he was with Ladybug. Maybe he should go find her instead of just looking round a girl's bedroom. He placed the photo back and jumped out her bedroom window, determined to find Ladybug.**


	4. Short Circuit

_**A/N So I was thinking, I'm really excited to post these chapters and I have quiet a few lined up already written and uploaded to my Doc Manager to be published but I want to stick to some kind of routine so I am making Tuesdays my submission day. If I have more chapters finished early than I had planned then I will just start uploading in my own time if that makes sense but that will be good for you cause that means I may submit early xD**_

 ** _Just because I have said this though doesn't mean you can pressure me into submitting! If this fanfic gets popular enough that is... I don't think its good enough to get that sort of attention yet to be honest xD But as you have read this far I just want to thank you for sticking by me while I put it all together :)_**

* * *

 **"Huh?" Cat Noir looked behind him as he noticed people running and screaming below.**

 **"What now... Can't a guy catch a break? Plagg, Cla- oh... Right..."**

 **He quickly looked around to examine the situation, trying to work out where the trouble was coming from.**

 **"What are you doing Kitty Cat? I need your help!"**

 **"MY LADY!" Cat Noir ran towards Ladybug with his arms outstretched ready to hug her.**

 **To his dismay, she put her arm out in front of her, preventing him from getting close enough to hug her.**

 **"This isn't the time for your shenanigans Cat! We need to stop Short Circuit!"**

 **"Short Circuit? You're gonna have to fill me in Bugaboo."**

 **Unamused, Ladybug turned around and began to quickly explain how a teen had clearly been evilized by one of Hawkmoth's akumas.**

 **Suddenly the akumatized villain was standing right behind them laughing.**

 **"ZAP!"**

 **"WHOOA... Why didn't you tell me his powers were electricity?!"**

 **"I thought it was pretty self explanatory..."**

 **"That's not all I can do house cat!" With those words he started zapping people, turning them into pure electrical energy.**

 **"What! We need to stop this guy before he takes the energy from anyone else!"**

 **"I think you'll find this battle quiet, electrifying my lady"**

 **Ladybug glared at Cat Noir before quickly charging for the villain.**

 **"We need to find his akuma!"**

 **Cat nodded and followed Ladybug, trying to hit Short Circuit with his stick.**

 **"Night night Kitty! AHAHAHAHAHAA!" Short Circuit had grabbed onto Cat Noir's stick and sent electrical currents through the metal.**

 **"AAAAH LADYBU-" Cat collapsed to the floor, feeling weak as he fell into a state of unconsciousness.**

 **"Now your miraculous, SHALL BE MINE, CAT NOIR!"**

 **"NOOO! LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug shouted and started swinging her yo-yo a over her head summoning her magic powers. "An iPod? What use is an iPod!? I don't want to listen to music, this is a fight and it looks like I'm doing it alone."**

 **"Looks like your luck has run out Ladybug, once I get rid of everyone no one will be able to change the channel and I can finally watch what I want without someone changing it!"**

 **It was then Ladybug noticed the remote in the boys hand.**

 **"Luca? - The remote must be the akuma!"**

 **Luca was a slightly chubby ginger haired boy in another class in her year group. She had never spoken to him but she knew he had a reputation for being obsessed with certain television series.**

 **"Hey you, control freak! Why don't you watch TV on catch up?"**

 **"STOP MOCKING ME!"**

 **Short Circuit zapped Ladybug but she quickly held the iPod in front of her, just as she had hoped, the electricity charged the iPod. Quickly using her yo-yo to get above short circuit, dogging his attacks, she dropped down on top of him and put the earphones in Short Circuit's ears and slipped the iPod into his hand, knocking out the remote. While he was amused for a split second by the show playing on the screen, Ladybug quickly snatched up the remote and snapped it in half.**

 **"No more evil doing for you little akuma." Ladybug began to spin her yo-yo above her head again. "TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!"  
She captured the purple butterfly in her yo-yo and released it as soon as her work was done. "GOTCHA! Bye-bye little butterfly." Finally she grabbed the iPod and threw it up in the air.**

 **"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" In a flash of beautiful light, everyone was returned back to their normal selves and all the damage that had been done had been put back to normal - well almost everything.**

* * *

 **"CAT! Are you okay? Please talk to me... I'm going to deform. I need to know** **you're okay Silly Kitty."**

 **Lifting up her partner's body, to hug him she whispered in his ear;**

 **"Please, if you can hear me, come back to me... I need you... I can't be Ladybug without you partner." Her voice began to crack and before she deformed Cat let out a choking whimper.**

 **"You n-need me?"**

 **As Ladybug realized he was awake she quickly dropped him letting his head hit the ground.**

 **"Umph - just admit it bugaboo, you're crazy about me."**

 **"It's not funny Cat... Just because I care about you does not mean you can get away with you're old tricks. I thought you was gonna die for goodness sake!"**

 **"So the princess does care about the alley cat." Cat Noir smiled and winked at Ladybug but to no avail.**

 **"Hmm..." With the last beep of her miraculous, Ladybug quickly used her yo-yo to swing herself out of sight before she deformed.**

 **"Why can't you take me serious my lady? Cats have felines too." Cat rubbed the pain away from his head and tried to calm his hair which was standing on end due to the static which shot through his body. He then collected his stick and made his was back home, not letting Ladybug leave his thoughts. Once he was home he deformed but he desperately felt like talking to Marinette. He had forgotten he was actually on his way to see her before the fight, but she wasn't home so he went to find Ladybug.**

 **"So what happened to speaking to Marinette? I thought you would have at least gone to speak to her after the fight."**

 **"I can't Plagg, she's probably asleep by now and besides-" Adrien handed Plagg and slice of Camembert "you need to rest."**

 **"Well I can't complain about this delicious cheese."**

 **Adrien took a quick shower and decided he should probably get to sleep himself, maybe he could meet Marinette before school in the morning at the bakery if he gets up early enough to make up for leaving her last night.**

* * *

 **Marinette finally arrived home after a long walk. She quickly grabbed some cookies for Tikki and collapsed onto her bed.**

 **"Tikki, what am I going to do?"**

 **"About Cat Noir?"**

 **"No about Adrien."**

 **"I just don't understand him... He rights me a poem, completely blanks me for a while and now he finally wants to hang out again but he couldn't wait to leave! I'm so confused."**

 **Marinette screamed her frustration into her pillow while Tikki came over to sit on her back, trying to comfort her.**

 **"Don't worry Marinette, you two are perfect for each other and soon he will realize that."**

 **"Thanks Tikki, I needed to hear that. I just hope you're right."**

 **"Of course I'm right, silly."**

 **It only felt like seconds for Marinette to feel asleep. She didn't realize how exhausted she was till she had shut her eyes.**

* * *

 _ **My first fight scene... I'm so sorry... I'm not very good with details and battles and stuff... I tried to match it as much as possible as what would a fight would look like in the TV series... Short Circuit could have been a bit more creative though... xD  
Your reviews would be much appreciated so I can make better fight scenes in the future :)**_


	5. Deja Vu

_**A/N Hey guys, sorry this one is a really short chapter. I was going to have one big chapter but I decided it would be to split it up to pace the story a bit or it would seem like everything is happening at once. Sorry if this chapter is a bit full of just randomness but I promise it will be worth it as it builds up into the next chapter and so on ^-^ I hope xD**_

* * *

 **The next morning Adrien did as he had promised himself and headed over the bakery, hoping to find Marinette still at home, if he could tell her about his problems with Ladybug, he could still apologize for last night.**

 **"Good morning Mrs Cheng, err- is Marionette still home?"**

 **"Hello Adiren, how many times have I told you to call me Sabine?" She said with a laughing smile.**

 **"Sorry Sabine, I know, I just like to be polite."**

 **"Nonsense, you're practically part of the family now! Besides,** **Marinette appears to have taken a liking to you Adrien, she talks about you an awful lot, especially of late."**

 **"Heh, all good things I hope."**

 **"But of course." There was a brief awkward silence between them but luckily Adrien was saved by the sound of Marinette's voice as she called her goodbyes to her dad.**

 **"Marinette, Adrien is here for you, I think he wants to walk you to school." Sabine chuckled as she left Adrien by the front door to say goodbye to her daughter.**

 **"Muuuum..." Marinette quickly gave her parents a hug and ran out the bakery to greet Adrien with a bright red face.**

 **"What brings you to my parent's bakery?"**

 **"Yeah- about that... I just wanted to apologize for just leaving last night. I felt really bad for just walking out."**

 **"It's okay really, I had some urgent, err, homework to do."**

 **"Oh right... I see..."**

 **"I'm sorry Adrien, I wish I could have cheered you up more last night."**

 **"What? You did a great job at cheering me up! I wish I could have told you what was wrong, it's just, I trust you more than anyone but I need to get through this myself."**

 **"You don't need to explain yourself. I understand, I really do." Marinette placed her hand on Adrien's arm, smiling, turning bright red as she did so.**

 **"Thanks Marinette, I couldn't ask for a better friend."**

 **Finally the moment had arrived for Marionette, Adrien had wrapped his arms around her in a hug and she felt like she could melt right there and then. The moment seemed to last forever as she breathed in his sweet scent and held herself against him. Disappointed flooded over as she felt him release his grip and take a step back.**

 **"We should start walking faster if we are going to make it to school on time." Adrien chuckled.**

 **"Heh- yeah..." She sighed.**

* * *

 **As the sun began to set, Adrien called upon his miraculous and decided to pay a visit to Marinette as Cat Noir. Now knowing she had a crush on him, if he told her as Adrien that he was in love with someone else, it would break her heart. If she could talk to her as Cat and tell her he loved Ladybug, she won't have to go through the same pain he has been feeling this whole time by Ladybug's rejection. Was it still fair though to try to justify himself by telling her as Cat, just to keep her happy for a little while until he finds out that he is in a relationship, even if it is with Ladybug. No. He couldn't do this to his class mate. He would rather see his friend happy than himself. Why did he think this in the first place he wondered?**

 **Looking through Marinette's window, he decided to leave her be. He couldn't lie to her like this. Not after all the kindness she had shown him on his regular visits.**

 **Although sometimes she reminded him of Ladybug when he visited her as Cat Noir, thanks to her disapproval to most of his puns and rejection to his flirting, she always welcomed him into her home and treated him as a friend. He noticed whenever he is Adrien she was always either super kind or super nervous, as if she just wanted to run away. Now he knew the reasons why she acted like that around Adrien, he actually started to think it was cute.**

 **When Adrien got home he started pacing his bedroom. He couldn't sleep. He needed his Ladybug but by having Ladybug, he would hurt his friend.  
"What do you suggest I do Plagg?"**

 **"** **Just ask out Marinette." This wasn't exactly the answer he wanted to hear. Starting to get frustrated he sat down resting his face in the palms of his hands.  
"It's not as easy at that Plagg. She is sweet but I just don't think I like her in the same way she likes me."**

 **"** **Well look at it this way, she may only be a fan. This means you can tell her about your love for Ladybug and see what happens."**

 **"** **She must have some sort of crush on me though or she wouldn't have taken down all the posters of me in her room."**

 **"** **It's just a crush, they fade."**

 **"** **Mine wont for Ladybug. Not ever. I love that girl. Whoever she is under that mask, I need her."**

 **"** **Look, at the moment, Ladybug has made it pretty clear that she doesn't appreciate you flirting with her so I say just talk to Marinette as Cat right now before she goes to bed and ask for her advice. Only mention Ladybug's name that there is someone else who you think likes you so you are in a dilemma."**

 **Adrien nodded and was hit by some serious déjà vu as he made his way back to Marionette's house and tapped on the glass window leading up to the terrace of her apartment.**

* * *

 **A/N _Okay so I got a review on my last chapter saying I've been spelling Marinette wrong.. And i just first want to say thank you for not being rude and such as that actually means a lot that you just genuinely wanted to correct me xD I have adjusted that in all my chapters so far and then for the future. I think it may be because I live in the UK? My laptop just auto corrected it to Marionette that first time I typed so I just assumed that was the correct way to spell it and assumed I had just been wrong the whole time spelling it Marinette... Anyway; even though the review was anonymous, I still respect the help :)_**

 ** _Also "_** I loved this so much ! Seriously though, this was a good idea to begin with, and now you've made it into something amazing! I'm just asdfghk dying :P"  
 ** _Hi Kion, if you had been logged in when you left a review I would have loved to have left you a personal response through PM :) Thank you for your kind words. I just wanted to give you a special mention and thanks to you I decided to release this chapter early :3 Waaaay early xD_**


	6. I'm Sorry Marinette

_**A/N TO HELL WITH MY SCHEDULE! If I start saying I can only post weekly, then I'm gonna loose interest... That and I'm going to have piles of unpublished chapters stored in my Doc Manager. From now on I'm going to post as of when I have finished a chapter. If it is not complete then I wont post. Simple as :)  
So this is basically the second half of chapter 5 xD sorry that it seems like everything is all mushed together. I didn't want to drag it on to long. I hope you still enjoy it though :)  
I think the problem I have with this chapter is that there are no breaks, but then again it is another short chapter. The next one should be more like the rest though :P**_

* * *

 **"Hi Cat, what are you doing here? I was about to get ready for bed."**

 **"Sorry princess, I can go if you want me too?"**

 **"No-no, its fine. I'm actually kinda glad to see you. I could use a friend right about now."**

 **"That's exactly why I came to you. I need to ask you for some advice."**

 **"Sure, come in. Would you like some pastries from the bakery?"**

 **"Actually, not tonight. I –err, don't feel like eating."**

 **"The kitty has lost his appetite? Something must be wrong." Marinette's voice was soft with a slight chuckle and a concerned smile on her face. "What's wrong Cat?"**

 **"You first. I feel that it's only fair." He felt worse than ever. How could he ask her advice to basically reject her in the future? Not only that but she was clearly having problems of her own.  
"It's no big deal but there's this boy in school I like." - Cat froze. Was she about to ask him about himself? He glanced around the room and she had once again removed the posters before she opened the window. That explains why he never saw them before when he was in her room as cat. - "And well, he's been having problems and I want to make him feel better. Any suggestions?"**

 **Cat panicked for a little bit, he couldn't ask Marinette to do anything for him, not with what he was about to do.**

 **"Just be yourself. You always manage to make me feel cat-tastic."**

 **"Hmm- I certainly haven't heard that one before…"**

 **"Your sarcasm has made me-owch." He pretended to sulk rubbing his arm until Marinette takes his hand and lifts up his chin to look at him.**

 **"I'm sorry Cat, you was trying to help me. I shouldn't have been so rude."**

 **Cat laughed "Don't worry about it my lady, tell me more about him."**

 **"That's it really. He's in my class and we never really used to talk much, but recently he's been spending time with me and I really don't know what to think."**

 **"Well like I said, be yourself and you can't go wrong!"**

 **"It's not just that. I really like him and with him hanging around with me all of a sudden, I'm beginning to wonder if he likes me too."**

 **Cat Noir went bright red under his mask. She genuinely likes him. What should he say now? He has to comfort her without breaking her heart.**

 **"Marinette, you are a very special girl. You accept me and you look past the mask, you care not only about me but the person underneath. If this boy really likes you, let him work it out and show you himself." 'That should do it' he thought to himself. By saying this he hasn't made any false promise that he'll love her and he also hasn't had to straight up reject her.**

 **"You're right, if he likes me, I'm sure he'll do something that will make it obvious." Marinette began to smile, but her happiness quickly faded as she remembered that Cat also had something on his mind. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"**

 **"Heh- where to start?" Cat started rubbing the back of his neck. He can't do this, how could he? But he knows he has too.**

 **"Start at the beginning I guess, where all stories start."**

 **"That's true… look I'm gonna say it straight out, no stupid stories, I just need your advice."**

 **"Of course?" Marinette started to worry about her partner, would could have him acting this way?**

 **"My partner I always tell you about, Ladybug… Well I…" Cat breaks of and starts to stutter as he looks for words, rubbing his neck again and looking down at his lap to hide his bright red cheeks. "I love her… There is no denying it, it would be so easy to tell her but whenever I try, she always shuts me down before I get a chance."**

 **What had she done? She never actually realized that Cat Noir actually had genuine feelings for her as Ladybug. She always just assumed his flirting was never serious because he flirts with her as Marinette too! She was the cause of all his pain, but even still, she could not love him. How could she possibly love her partner when she was in love with Adrien, she can't just forget about him.**

 **"Cat… I'm sorry, I didn't know."**

 **"Don't you dare be sorry! I hadn't told you yet, so how could you of known?"**

 **"So err- how am I supposed to help?"**

 **"There is this other girl and she really likes me but I love Ladybug. I can't just stop loving Ladybug, just like that, y'know?"**

 **"I know exactly how you feel." Marinette stands and wraps her arms around Cat Noir. She can't hide her blushes for much longer so she hides her face in his chest. She could burst into tears any moment but she doesn't want her friend to think less of her. She had torn her partner apart... Unknown to Marinette, she is not only one on the verge of tears. With a crack in his voice, Cat continues to explain.**

 **"I just don't know what to do Marinette. If I asked out the girl who likes me, I would be lying to her as I wouldn't truly love her, my mind would always still be on Ladybug. But if I finally get Ladybug to love me, it will tear that girl in two."  
Marinette couldn't hold back the tears anymore, she had broken her partner. Her best friend.**

 **"I- I know exactly how you feel Cat. I have the exact same problem as you."**

 **"What do you mean?" Cat lifted up Marinette's chin to look at her face and wiped away her tears. He didn't realize how much she was going through, and now he's going to crush her. What sort of a hero was he if he couldn't save the emotions of one if his closest friends?  
She tried to explain but she couldn't make any words come out of her mouth. She was heaving through her tears into Cat Noir's chest while holding tight onto his back. He wasn't going to be leaving her side tonight he thought. Not while she was like this.**

* * *

 _ **A/N In the next chapter Marinette will open up to Chat and tell him about Adrien and how she recently found out she is hurtimg one of her best friends by loving Adrien :3  
Any reviews will be greatly appreciated as I want to make sure you are all happy with my story ^-^**_


	7. I'm Sorry Cat

_**A/N If you haven't read chapter 6, 'I'm Sorry Marinette', then please go back and read it. Not only is it cute but there is a lot of plot development going on so if you missed it then future chapters may not make sense.**_

* * *

 **Cat picked up Marinette and laid her on her bed. He said nothing for a while and simply played with her hair until she coughed out a few words.**

 **"** **Adrien…"**

 **"** **I'm he– I mean, do you need him princess? Adrien?"**

 **"** **Yeah… I mean no… I mean... I need your help Kitty."**

 **"** **Start from the beginning, just like you told me to do." He sat her up and started to rub her back while she wiped away the tears and started to explain.  
"The boy I was telling you about earlier… His name is Adrien…"**

 **"** **This Adrien, you really like him?"**

 **Marinette nods. Where does she go from here without revealing that she is Ladybug and that she cannot not love Cat.  
"I didn't know who he was when he first joined the school. I really thought he was going to be like Chloe."**

 **"** **That girl really ruffles my fur sometimes…" They both laugh for a second but the moment is soon cut short.**

 **"** **Well, at the end of the day he explained himself to me and gave me his umbrella so I wouldn't get wet walking home. From then on, I just knew I loved him."**

 **"** **What was it that you liked about if you don't mind me asking?" Cat felt happy remembering the day he had finally made a real friend. It was the same day he got his miraculous and met Ladybug. The thought made him smile as he knew he had made this girl beyond happy.**

 **"** **Well… He's honest, sweet and ever so kind. His green eyes are simply perfect and his blonde hair… He's just so amazing! He is perfect!"**

 **"** **Hey… I have green eyes and blonde hair too if you'd like my lady." Trying to lighten up the mood, Cat Noir tried to stay his funny self to keep her smiling but inside, it was killing him. Hearing her say all these wonderful things about him. No one had ever felt this way about him before. Would Ladybug ever love him like this?**

 **"** **Haha, that's not funny cat… This is serious. You need to know what I'm about to say."**

 **"** **I'm all ears princess."**

 **"** **Not long ago I also found out that someone else likes me, more than anyone ever has and it breaks my heart to watch him suffer because of me. At first I just kept on rejecting him because I thought he was joking but then he told me he was serious but I still had to turn him down. Because of my love for Adrien, I could never drop the way I feel to love this boy."**

 **"** **So if you was to be in a relationship with that boy, it wouldn't be right because you wouldn't love him. It would be fake. Just like if I was ask out the girl that likes me."**

 **"** **Exactly…"**

 **"** **Well it seems we are both in a very fury situation miss."**

 **"** **Hehe, it seems so."**

 **"** **Thank you for listening to me Mari. It means a lot to me now I know what you are going though."**

 **"** **I should really be thanking you Kitty. I wasn't able to answer your question because I'm having the same problem. If I knew how to solve mine, then I could solve yours too."**

 **"** **Same here…" Cat scratches his head and lets out a big yawn. "I really should be getting home."**

 **"** **No! I mean you've been through a lot, and so have I. If you think you can keep your miraculous active, why don't you sleep here the night?"**

 **"** **I really like the sound of that. It would be nice to have some company."  
The two climbed under the sheets and Marinette rested her head on her partner's chest. Instinctively, he then wrapped one arm around her in a comfortable embrace. This was really the least she could do for him knowing that she is the one crushing him inside.**

 **"** **Hey Marinette?"**

 **"** **Yes Cat?"**

 **"** **Do you think Ladybug loves someone else and that's why she rejects me? Because if she didn't reject me she would be in the same position as us?"**

 **"** **It's hard to say. I talk to her a lot a guess but I wouldn't say were best friends or anything so I wouldn't know. It is possible though. I wouldn't put it past her to be in love."**

 **"** **You're right, sorry. That was a stupid question."**

 **"** **No it wasn't. Its fine I promise. I'm sure if you tell her how you feel, everything will be made clear."**

 **"** **How do you know?"**

 **"** **I don't. I just know, once you tell her you love her, she will have to explain herself."**

 **"** **Then that is what I shall do. Thank you princess." Cat gave her quick squeeze before falling asleep. Hopefully if he deforms in his sleep, he will wake up first so he can either leave or turn back into Cat. 'I think it may be best to bring her some breakfast in the morning then get home before she wakes up so I can get ready for school' he thinks to himself as he drifts into sleep.**

* * *

 **"** **Ladybug! I found you! I've been looking for you all day! There is something I need to tell you!"**

 **"** **Not now." Ladybug persists. "Can't it wait? We have an akuma to catch!"**

 **"** **No! You know that once we use our powers we only have minutes until we deform. I need to tell you know that I –" As he spoke he heard a trembling noise coming from towards the Eiffel Tower, draining out his voice. At that Ladybug used her yo-yo to swing her way towards the source of the sound.**

 **"** **Ladybug stop! I can't keep hiding things from you anymore! Please just hear out this alley cat."**

 **"** **Fine but make it quick!"**

 **"** **Ladybug, I L- WATCH OUT!"**

 **Ladybug turned round to see the newest akumatized villain running towards them. It was Simon Says. Cat Noir quickly pushed Ladybug out of the way of the array of cards being fired at them, luckily managing to get out of the way just in time.**

 **"** **How can he be back? We already purified his akuma?" Cat looked at Ladybug wanting answers but she stayed silent, just staring blankly at Simon Says.**

 **"** **Never mind that Cat, we need to get the pack of cards again!"**

 **"** **Right!" What he had to say would have to wait. Protecting his Lady and saving Paris were far more important than his own feelings.**

 **Ladybug then seemed as though she had just come back to life and started running again. She used her lucky charm and was given another yo-yo. Now was it just a coincidence or did this seem all too familiar?**

 **"** **Why do you need a yo-yo when you have a magic one?"**

 **"** **I don't know but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."**

 **"** **Simon says, give me your miraculous!"**

 **"** **NEVER!" They both cry, dogging the cards as they had done once before.**

 **Suddenly the two were inside the TV studio with Simon Says.**

 **"** **Weren't we just by the Eiffel Tower?" Cat was becoming more and more confused. How had this villain come back and how did they get here of all places again?**

 **"** **He must have used one of his cards to transport all of us."**

 **"** **That's not the only thing I've done! Simon Says, your yo-yo is useless!"**

 **As Ladybug ran towards Simon Says, her yo-yo snapped. Confused, Ladybug stopped to examine her yo-yo, then began to look around for ways to get the pack of cards away from Simon.**

 **"** **Simon Says, take off like an airplane!"**

 **Cat looks towards were Simon Says just threw the card and saw his father running in circles making airplane sounds like a child.**

 **"** **Come on… This is getting weirder and weirder."**

 **Just then Ladybug charged at Simon with her new yo-yo and cat knew what he had to do. Before when this happened he had to use cataclysm to destroy the pack of cards and release the akuma. He couldn't see why this time would be any different.  
"CATACLYSM!" he called as Ladybug took the cards from the hypnotist. "No more telling people what to do Simon!"**

 **"** **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" In a flash, everything was restored and Ladybug's yo-yo was also back to normal. "TIME TO DE-EVILIZE! - GOT CH'A!" Just like always, Ladybug had captured the butterfly and let it go with her normal line. "Bye bye little butterfly."**

 **"** **Ladybug, before you go. I need to tell you what's on my mind!"**

 **"** **I can't Cat, I'm about to deform. And so are you."**

 **"** **I don't care, in fact I want you to know who I am! I am sick of not being able to tell you that I love you because you won't listen!" Cat's voice was loud and agitated. He may have gone too far.**

 **"** **You love me?"**

 **"** **Yes! And I always have."**

 **As the final beep sounded from Ladybugs earing's, turned to run to safety to deform but something grabbed her arm to stop her.**

 **"** **Please don't go. Not yet. There is so much I want to say. If your identity means that much to you then by all means go, I won't stop you. I understand, honest I do, but that won't stop me from showing you my identity next time I see you either saving Paris or when I'm in my civilian form.**

 **Ladybug said nothing. She didn't struggle, she just stood there, looking into Cat's eyes. Merely a second later, they both deformed, revealing their identities to no one but themselves.**

 **"** **M-Marinette?!"**

 **"** **Adrien?" Adrien felt his heart beat faster as his whole body filled with joy. There was no one in this world that he would rather be his partner, his best friend, his soul mate and of course, true love. As he was about to speak, another loud noise woke him from his sleep. The same noise he heard at the Eiffel Tower and suddenly he was back in Marinette's room.**

* * *

 **"** **ADRIEN WAKE UP!" Plagg was whispering into his ear and pulling his hair to wake him up.**

 **"** **You deformed while you was sleeping! We have to get you home now!"**

 **Adrien looked over at the girl's alarm clock and saw the time was 5:57AM. That was a pretty good sleep to be fair considering he would have to be up in about half hour to an hour anyway, so it's not like he lost much sleep.  
He got up carefully without waking Marinette and sneaked into the bakery, grabbed two croissants and left them by Marinette's bed side with a note. After his dream he really didn't want to leave her but he knew he couldn't let a dream the better of him. Thinking about it, he desperately wanted Marinette to be Ladybug but he knew he was just being silly. She could never be his Lady. If she was, he would have worked it out by now. He had never realized he felt this way about her until now but he could now see how much he cared for this girl. Whether she was Ladybug or not, they would always be friends.  
"Imagine if she is Ladybug Plagg. Everything would be so prefect. I'd know for sure she loves me."**

 **"** **She may love you but can she love Cat Noir? Now let's get out of here before she wakes up."**

 **Plagg was right. Marinette loves Adrien, not Cat Noir. But maybe, just maybe, if she was Ladybug and she knew who he was under the mask, she could learn to love and accept him. All of him.**

* * *

 _ **A/N My longest and best chapter so far! I don't know about you guys but it really pulls at my heart strings when it turns out that it was all just a dream. Don't worry by the way, Adrien isn't going to**_ **deliberatly** _ **go digging to find out who Ladybug is and he's not at all going to suspect Marinette at this point in time. Why? BECAUSE THEY ARE BOTH IDIOTS! *coughs* sorry about that.. just my own personal little fan rant xD lol  
Another point I wanted to make was actually a thank you :) My story has over 2000 views and over 21 follows so far is like 3 days. That means so much to me! On top of that, all the reviews I've had so far have all also been positive and honestly, your support means a lot to me and motivates me to carry on writing ^-^**_

 _ **Now I can't make any promises but I was thinking that if I hit enough follows then I will do like an audio version on youtube. It will be like actual voice actors not like any narrating or just reading the story xD Please leave a review if you would actually be interested in me making an audio version ^-^**_


	8. The Library

_**A/N Wow... I just want to thank everyone here again for reading my fan fiction, it means so much to me ^-^ The response I got to the idea of an audio version was just mind blowing xD Thank you so much to those here and on DeviantArt who are encouraging me to make an audio version :)**_

* * *

 **'Sorry Marinette, I had to cat away before you paw my identity. Last night was purrfect and I hope everything works out for meow.'**

 **"Doesn't he ever stop with the cat puns?"**

 **"Come on Tikki, you know what he's like. At least he left a note instead of just vanishing."**

 **"He brought you breakfast too! Hehe - so you better eat up and make your way to school. I think Alya should hear what you told Cat last night."**

 **"What? No! She'll just make a big thing of it and try to get me to ask out Adiren to solve my problem."**

 **"What's so bad about that?"**

 **"What about Cat? You saw how upset he was last night because of me."**

 **"Look Marinette, no one can make you do anything. There is always a better way out of situations like these."**

 **"Well what do you suggest?"**

 **"Don't look at me, I'm just a kwami."**

 **"Hehe, Tikkiii..." Marinette quickly catches her little friends in the hands and pulls her towards her face for a hug. Oh how easy this could be fixed. If only Adrien was Cat Noir, at least then she knew she wouldn't have to break any hearts and hopefully he could learn to love her as Marinette, not just as Ladybug.**

* * *

 **"Alya, I need your help. Meet me in the library."**

 **"Wha-" Alya broke off, there was no point trying to question Marinette. She was already running towards the library hiding her face. "That girl is going to be the death of me." She sighs with a smile and heads towards the library to meet her friends before she goes home.**

 **"What's wrong Mari? Why did we have to come here to talk instead of the hallway?"**

 **"I wanted to make sure no one would hear me."**

 **"Well go on. Spill!"**

 **"I- err- I'm in trouble Alya... I'm afraid I broke someone's heart."**

 **"What, you? You couldn't hurt a fly!"**

 **"You know I like Adrien?"**

 **"I think half the school knows..."**

 **"Hey!"**

 **"It's true." Alya laughed at Marinette's harmless fury and urged her to continue.**

 **"Well, anyway... I found out last night that someone else loves me and now if I get with Adrien, I'm going to crush this boy. I don't even know if Adrien likes me! Oh Alya... This is a disaster."**

 **Marinette threw her head into her hands on the table. All her friend could do was comfort her by rubbing her back.**

 **"This is a problem."**

 **"I know!"**

 **"Does this boy know you love Adrian?"**

 **"Yeah I told him last night."**

 **"Well what did he say?"**

 **"He just said that if Adrien loves me back, he'll show me."**

 **"Well then there's no problem then! He basically gave you permission to love Adrien."**

 **"It's not like that. He doesn't know that I know he likes me. I think he was just nice without revealing his feelings to me."**

 **"Wait, wait wait... So what's going on? I'm so confused. So how do you know he likes you?"**

 **"Because err-" oh god... How was she going to get around this one? What she says now may go against everything she just said. "Err- Ladybug told me. Yeah! Ladybug came and told me after they had saved Paris yesterday." How was she gonna get out of this one?**

 **"So who is this guy?"**

 **"It's... Cat Noir..."**

 **"WHAT!" If Alya spoke any louder, the books would fall of the shelves. Luckily it was just the librarian present and she simply just told the two to be quiet. "What?" She said again in a more whispered tone.**

 **"I know... This is crazy!"**

 **"How did you get Cat Noir to like you? Everyone thought he likes Ladybug, with the way he looks at her and all."**

 **"Nothing! I haven't done anything! I don't know about Ladybug but he's been visiting me I guess nearly every night since he saved me from The Evillustrator."**

 **"I see... THIS NEEDS TO GO ON THE LADYBLOG!"**

 **"NO! - I mean, we should respect his privacy... He doesn't know I know so it wouldn't be right to post his personal feelings online."**

 **"Urrg, I hate it when you're right Mari."**

 **"Heh-" Marinette just grinned at Alya, rubbing her arm.**

 **"Well I guess we need to get you home for now. I'll think of something and hopefully things will work out for the best."**

 **"Thanks Alya, this is why you're the best!"**

 **"I'm not gonna argue with that."**

 **The two walked home, laughing and happy. Adrien saw them leave the school after his fencing class and seeing her smile gave him a warm feeling inside. He loved that smile. It told him that she was coping better than him, even with what she is dealing with right now. That sweet, sweet smile. Why did he feel he'd seen it somewhere before. Maybe it was just the dream talking, but he swore he just saw Ladybug's smile.**

* * *

 **"Plagg, do you think Marinette could be Ladybug?"**

 **"This again? Look kid, if she is, you don't know if she would feel the same about Cat Noir."**

 **"I know, I know... But what if Plagg? It would fix everything!"**

 **He hates to see his boy hurting like this. Plagg had to try cheer him up, and fast! She couldn't let Ladybug break him. Not again. Not this one.**

 **"How about this. Why don't you ask Ladybug questions which only Marinette would know the answer too?"**

 **"Like what? Hey Ladybug, do you enjoy my nightly visits? Of course you don't. Even if you are Marinette, you're not that stupid and you would never let your identity slip." Adrian fell onto the sofa in his room. "I'm sorry Plagg, I just can't force it out of her like that. There is a reason she doesn't want me to know her identity."**

 **"Then tell Ladybug you love her, and if she flat out rejects you, just spend more time with Marinette. Get to know her, and if you find you're self-falling for her, then great! If not then, well... There is nothing I can do."**

 **"Welp, I guess I could try... But how will I know she'll actually let me speak?"**

 **"Tell her before she deforms. If worse comes to worse, then tell her as Adrien. Just say Cat told you that he loves her. That way she'll have to give you a real answer!"**

 **"I like the way you think Plagg!"**

 **"Of course this means you'll have to wait till another evilized akuma shows up. You'll have to pretend to get yourself into trouble so she has to save you. Then become Cat Noir, save the day and get home before she comes back to check on you. When she does, ask her then."**

 **"Thanks Plagg!" Adrien hugs his kwami in appreciation but of course, Plagg isn't exactly the 'cuddly' type.**

 **"Okay... That's enough soppy stuff for one day."**

 **"Here you earned this."**

 **"Yes! Sweet, sweet camembert!"**

 **While Plagg tucks in to his delicious snack, Adrien finds himself looking out the window once more, hoping that Marinette isn't quiet who she says she is. He wasn't sure why this girl has had this effect on him, but whatever it was, he liked it.**


	9. Tension

_**A/N I'm not sure if you'll like this chapter to be honest. It was a bit random at first as I wasn't really sure where I was going with it and then as it went on, it just got better and better xD I actually enjoyed writing this chapter towards the end. But because of what I started to write, I had to go back and just change a few things at the start of this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Another day at school, another chance to talk to Adrien. Marinette had been hanging around with him a lot lately. They spent most of their breaks together and he would often come round to the bakery to help out and then spend an hour or so with Marinette in her room, just talking, getting to know each other better each day.  
Little did Adrien know that hanging around this girl would make him fall in love all over again. Maybe it was just her likeliness to his Lady, but she made his heart skip a beat every time he saw her or came close to her. Like when she would 'accidently' bump into him in the corridors at school and drop her books. They would always bump heads as they both reached down to pick them up. This made Adrien smile as he knew exactly why she kept on doing it.**

 **"** **Morning Adrien."**

 **"Oh, Hey Marinette!" Adrien smiled as he made his way over to his friend. "How are you today?"**

 **"** **Err- I'm fine thanks. What about you? How's things with your dad?"**

 **"Same old, same old I guess. Still busy at work so yet again I've got the place to myself tonight with Nathalie."**

 **"** **Well why don't you come over again tonight? You know, just so you don't have to be alone."**

 **"** **I would but I've got to study."**

 **"Oh, okay. That's fine. Anything I can help you with?"**

 **"** **Actually, if you'd like you can keep me company in the library while I do my research papers."**

 **"Really? I'd love too! I mean, sure, I- I can do that" Marinette quickly looked down and the floor and started adjusting her fringe.**

 **"** **Maybe we could work together? Help each other out"**

 **"** **That would actually help me out a lot."**

 **"Great! I'll see you then but I really gotta be getting to class now."**

 **"Right behind ya!"**

* * *

 **"** **Think I found the book we need."**

 **"** **Yeah, I found this one."**

 **"** **Hopefully that will bit it then. Didn't realize there was so much we needed to know for physics."**

 **"** **Well space has an infinite number of possibilities."**

 **"** **Haha, yeah, I guess you're right."**

 **"** **Why don't I make notes from anything I can find in this book and you, that book? Then we can pull our notes together at the end."**

 **"** **Sure! We'll get through it quicker that way."**

 **Marinette nodded and began searching through the book, but it wasn't long until Adrien broke the silence.**

 **"** **It's funny isn't? How stars are formed from particles as small as dust."**

 **"Heh- yeah... They're not the only stars in the universe though."**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"N-nothing!" Marinette hid her blushing cheeks in her book as she returned to work.**

 **"Do you ever get that feeling that something is so wrong even though it feels right?"**

 **"Yeah sure... I guess I do."**

 **"I'm sorry it was a silly thing to ask. I don't think you'd understand what I mean."**

 **"Of course I do... I fell that every single day."**

 **"You do?" Of course Adrien already knew this but she didn't know that.**

 **"Yeah, but you would laugh if I told you way."**

 **"Try me." He rested his hand on Marinette's but quickly withdrew it when she did nothing but stare.**

 **"O-okay. Err- Well there is this guy I like and well he is nothing short of perfect."**

 **"Anyone I might know?"**

 **Marinette glared at Adrien, getting the message, he sat back and let her continue. He already knew it was him but he felt like he needed her to admit it to himself rather than Cat Noir, just to make sure he could believe it.**

 **"Truth is, you do know him, but that's why I can't tell you. Anyway, just about a month ago, someone else told me that he liked me and now I don't know what to do because I can't love this guy when I'm already in love, even though the other guy probably doesn't even like me back anyway."**

 **Fresh pain was brought back to Ladybug as he remembered when he had the same conversation with Marinette as Cat. He felt all the pain he had suffered for his Lady, rush straight back into his chest, even stronger than before. But how? He thought that this girl had helped him to forget his pain but truth be told, he had never stopped loving Ladybug and he never will. 'It's happening all over again' he thought.**

 **"Adrien? Are you okay?"**

 **"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking. I'm in the same situation as well. But now more so than ever."**

 **"You as well? It seems so many are going through the same right now."**

 **"Yeah- it seems so." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat.**

 **"You wanna talk about it?"**

 **"Well same as you, I like a girl but another girl me but the girl that I like has made it clear she can't return my feelings."**

 **"Does she even know you love her?"**

 **"Well no..." Marinette quickly cut Adrien off**

 **"Then how do you know she doesn't love you back?"**

 **"Because every time I try she shuts me down as if she knows what I'm going to say but she doesn't want to hear because she doesn't want to see me get hurt when she rejects me."**

 **"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense. I've done that a few times with the guy who likes me."**

 **"That's not the worst of it though. I feel like I'm starting to fall for the girl that likes me."**

 **Marinette's heart started to race. She was admittedly jealous that he loved someone that clearly wasn't her. If it was her, from the sounds of it, he would have told her. On top of that, he didn't know she liked him.**

 **"Then that's err- prefect. Why don't you ask out that girl?" As much as it broke her heart, she wanted nothing more for the love of her life to just be happy, even if it isn't with her.**

 **"I wish it was as simple as that. I just feel that even though it would make sense, it would feel wrong."**

 **"I know what you mean."**

 **Adrien stood up "NO YOU DON'T! You can't understand how I feel! YOU'RE NOT IN LOVE WITH A SUPERHERO!"**

 **"A superhero? Ladybug?"**

 **"I- I'm sorry. I went too far."**

 **Marinette began collecting her things and put her back over her shoulders.**

 **"You feel guilty for still loving that girl. You feel like you are betraying her by starting to love the girl that loves you but at the same time, even though you want to love her, you can't because you feel guilty because deep down you can never get over your original love. I get it."**

 **"Mari-"**

 **"But you're right. I'm not in love with a superhero."**

 **Marinette left Adrien standing alone in the library and ran home, hiding her tears from her parents as she escaped to her room.**

 **"Marinette..."**

 **"Way to go blondie."**

 **"What have I done Plagg?"**

 **"You just ruined your chances with the only girl that actually loves you."**

 **"I know... STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!"**

 **"Hey, hey... Just chill out dude..."**

 **"Sorry Plagg. I let my love for Ladybug resurface again. I was being selfish and was trying to suppress my feeling for Marinette so I could feel the way I did before."**

 **"Adrien... We talked about this! I thought we agreed you was going to ask out Marinette and let her help you to forget about Ladybug. And now Marinette knows you love Ladybug so it may be hard for her to continue feeling the way she does about you."**

 **"Heh- Plagg I can't exactly forget about Ladybug when I see her nearly every day whenever I look into Marinette's eyes."**

 **"Well by the sounds of it, it's going to be a while until you get to see her eyes again. You blew it man. She might end up loving that other guy now."**

 **"PLAGG!" Adrien breaths out heavily and ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm his jealousy. The last thing he needs is an akuma taking advantage of this new rage he felt. "But, you're right. I blew it... Let's just go home Plagg, I want to get out of here."**

 **Plagg silently obeyed and hid in Adrien's shirt as they made their way home. He really did love Marinette. It just took her to walk away for him to realize it. 'It's too late now. Maybe Ladybug will change her mind about me. I can't be alone anymore.'**

* * *

 _ **A/N I've already started the next chapter and its almost finished so expect an update soon but it is unlikely to be tomorrow as its a bank holiday and I have a lot of homework to do xD Sorry... Final year of college soo...  
Again I really want to thank you for your support :) It encourages me so much reading all of your reviews and seeing that I've got over 40 follows in just a week is like... wow... I'm aiming for 100+ so please, if you have the time, please share my fanfic, I would really appreciate it :3**_

 ** _~Dapple_**


	10. Blinded

**_A/N Sorry this is a bit of a long one again xD but its not at long as Chapter Seven. WOW all the Drama xD Sorry its a bit everywhere..._  
**

* * *

 **"Marinette... Please wake up..."**

 **"Go away Tikki, I'm not going to school today."**

 **"Marinette, at least talk to me."**

 **"Maybe later Tikki. I just want to sleep right now." Marinette burst into yet another fit of tears. She had hardly slept and she had not eaten that night nor was she going to eat any breakfast. She just didn't have the strength to leave her bed.**

 **"Ooh, I swear, next time I see that boy, I'm gonna, I'm gonna- Marinette?"**

 **She has grabbed on the Tikki's foot, her eyes swollen with tears and her hair everywhere from where she had been tugging on her hair as she screamed into her pillow for half the night.**

 **"Tikki..."**

 **"I'm here Marinette." Tikki quickly flew to grab a tissue from Marinette's desk and wiped the tears from the girl's cheeks. She then sat down neatly on her lap.**

 **"Should I just give in and force myself to love Cat?"**

 **"You can't force yourself to love. It's not right."**

 **"What's the point in even trying anymore? Adrien clearly doesn't love me. You heard him yesterday in the library. He was in love with someone else and now he is love with someone else who likes him."**

 **"Oh Marinette... If only you knew."**

 **"Knew what?"**

 **"I'm sorry, you know there are things I can't say as a kwami."**

 **"To hell with all your secrets Tikki! Just tell me!"**

 **"Look. He said he is starting to love someone who loves him. Who else loves him other than you?"**

 **"Pretty much every girl in Paris."**

 **"No I mean genuinely loves him for the person inside. Not his fame."**

 **"I can't think of anyone."**

 **"Exactly!"**

 **"I don't understand."**

 **"Can't you see? He loves YOU Marinette!"**

 **"How can you be so sure?"**

 **"Pffft it's obvious! The way he looks at you, the way he always wants to be around you lately. And the way he held your hand in the library!"**

 **"I guess... But I can't just walk up to Adrien now. Not after the way I just walked out yesterday."**

 **"You'll see, if you hurry up and get to lesson before it starts, Adrien will seem down and you will know for sure it's because he likes you and he knows he just messed up."**

 **"You sure Tikki?"**

 **"Do Ladybugs have spots?"**

 **"Hehe, okay! 10 minutes... I'll have to just take a shower and go to school with wet hair."**

 **"Don't you worry! Just get in the shower and I will bring in your clothes and I'll dry you hair while you get dressed and sort out your bag. You can always use Ladybug to hurry and get to school."**

 **Marinette nodded and did exactly as she was told and luckily made it into lesson only a few minutes after the bell.**

* * *

 **"Marinette! I need to talk to you."**

 **"Well I don't want to talk to you."**

 **"Stop being so stubborn! I- I just want to apologies for last night. I stepped over the line by shouting at you."**

 **"I already forgave you."**

 **"Oh Marinette."**

 **Adrien went to hug the girl but she just pushed him out of the way as she continued to her next lesson."**

 **"I may have forgiven you but I need time to recover. What you said last night, it really hurt me. Bad. I need time to recover and get over how I feel about you."**

 **"Mari-"**

 **"Just stop. Don't make this harder than what it already is. A single tear escaped Marinette's eye as her voice began to crack. "I just want you to be happy Adrien."**

 **"Urrrg you're being just like her!"**

 **"Good bye, Adrien."**

 **"But Marinette."**

 **It was too late. She was already walking away.**

 **"You're the one I've fallen in love with."**

 **Adrien sighed and turned to make his way to his own lesson. He had to try and keep his emotions at bay. Every day she reminded him more and more of Ladybug. However, all his visits with Marinette as Cat hadn't revealed anything to him. As tempting as it was to find out Ladybug's true identity, he had to respect her privacy. She didn't want to reveal herself for a reason. At least knowing would put his mind at rest. Maybe then he could love Marinette for who she is rather than just her similarities.**

* * *

 **"You was wrong Tikki. He seemed fine."**

 **"You didn't give him a chance to speak. He was about to confess his feelings!"**

 **"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to hear it. Not after yesterday. Especially if it isn't me he loves. Even if it was me, why would he love me now after the way I just spoke to him?"**

 **"Do you still love him?"**

 **"Of course I do!"**

 **"Then he will probably still love you! I really think you are the one that he was talking about. About loving him but not being able to return the feelings until now."**

 **"But can I be with him knowing he might still have feelings for someone else."**

 **"Sorry for shouting but ARE YOU BLIND?!"**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"He's in love with a super hero! LADYBUG! He loved you all along!"**

 **"No... He loves Ladybug. Not me."**

 **"That's not true. He doesn't know you are Ladybug. To him, you are two different people. He loves you for you! Not because you're Ladybug."**

 **"How can I be sure it's even me he loves?"**

 **"Oh come on Marinette. It's obvious. Don't make me tickle you until you are forced to agree."**

 **Tikki began to giggle in an attempt to cheer up her girl as she began to rub her face against Marinette's cheek.**

* * *

 **"She rejected me Plagg. Just like Ladybug."**

 **"But you know she loves you! She told Cat herself!"**

 **"That was months ago! Take could have changed by now."**

 **"Come on. The posters we're still in her room last week when you visited her."**

 **"But I was mean last night. I snapped at her."**

 **"Look at you, like a married couple already."**

 **"Plagg..." As much as Plagg's humor annoyed him at a time like this, he did like the thought."**

 **"But she didn't know you was talking about her. She's probably just upset because she thinks you're in love with someone else."**

 **"Yeah, and because of me, she knows I love Ladybug."**

 **"That might not be so bad. She doesn't know you are Cat so maybe after she's had time to think about it she will assume it's just a silly crush like when someone has a crush on a celebrity. You may like them but you know you want get a chance with them. You never get a chance to meet celebrities."**

 **"But this isn't just a crush and I have met Ladybug. I'm with her nearly every day saving Paris."**

 **"She doesn't know that."**

 **"I think I need Cat Noir, Plagg. If Marinette won't listen to me, maybe she'll listen to Cat. I think it's time I told her who I am."**

 **"NO! If you tell her you are Cat then that may scare her off. She will realize you really do love Ladybug."**

 **"Can I at least just go be with my princess?!"**

 **"You don't happen to have any camembert first do you?"**

 **Adrien ignored Plagg and quickly transformed into Cat Noir.**

 **Racing across the roof tops, his heart was pounding. What was he going to say? True, her not knowing he was Adrien enabled him to talk to her but inside he knew he was going to be hurting.**

 **Yet again, as he tapped on the glass, there was no answer. 'Maybe she is just too upset to come to the window' he thought. He decided to let himself in and saw all the posters torn apart, scattered across the floor. Even the framed photo of them two had been turned on its face so it could not be seen.**

 **"I really have hurt her. Haven't I. I need to go find her!"**

 **He immediately left her room, turning the photo back up right on his way out.**

* * *

 **"Cat... I was hoping I would find you tonight."**

 **"Huh? Ladybug?"**

 **"I've been looking for you." Ladybug sat down on the roof top next to her partner.**

 **"You have?" Cat couldn't help blushing.**

 **"You remember when we first started protecting Paris? This was place we would go to in hopes of the other coming along and finding us."**

 **"Yeah. That's why I'm here."**

 **"It's a lovely view isn't it?"**

 **"Why were you looking for me?"**

 **"I've just had a bad day. No big deal. I just needed to be close to you."**

 **"Y- You did? That's clawesome!"**

 **"Yeah..." Ladybug just smiled scratching Cat Noir's ear.**

 **"You're not going to get angry at my pun?"**

 **"How can I? If I start being mean to you, I'll lose the only friend I have left. I mean I do have Alya. Heh- she really enjoys the interviews, but you are the only person I can actually be Ladybug around and feel comfortable."**

 **"What do you mean? You're not just Ladybug."**

 **"I know. It's just, around everyone else I worry about being myself incase people figure out my identity. With you, I just don't have that worry."**

 **"You mean?-"**

 **"I mean that you're too stupid to realize silly kitty."**

 **"Oh... HEY! FELINES!"**

 **"I've had enough with feelings... I just can't see the point in loving anymore."**

 **"You're in love?"**

 **"Well at first I thought it was because you were too stupid to realize but then it turns out I was the one being stupid."**

 **"My lady?"**

 **"It all came down to trust. I feel comfortable with you because I trust you. I've known you for almost a year and a half now. If you wanted to know who I was you would be trying to uncover every little detail about me. I realized it doesn't matter to you who I am because it doesn't change who I am. With or without the mask, I'm the same clumsy, stupid, broken hearted girl."**

 **"But-" she was right she would be the same person, but she wasn't any of those things. He's just going to fall in love with her all over again if she makes him list out all the things that make her so perfect!**

 **"You are not any of those things. And I'm not trust worthy. You don't know how much I want to know the beautiful girl behind that mask. But I respect your privacy."**

 **"What's the point in even trying? You might as well know. Master Fu-"**

 **"You went to see Master Fu?"**

 **"Yeah, I had to return a book."**

 **"A book?" 'So that's where my dad's book went.'**

 **"He told me we should show each other our identities."**

 **"He did?! I mean you don't have to... I'm not going to force you."**

 **"I want you too."**

 **"WAIT! I didn't want to find out like this. You're not thinking straight."**

 **"It's too late. It's what I want."**

 **"But is it want you want! You're just going to give up like that?"**

 **"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!"**

 **"You're right I don't, but I can help you. You are not clumsy or stupid! You are together, smart, beautiful, courageous, curious, kind hearted and above all, selfless! I-"  
He stopped as he noticed all those words he had just used to describe Ladybug were also the same words he would use to describe Marinette.  
"I'm sorry My Lady, but I need to go."**

 **"** **Wait! Don't leave."**

 **"** **I need to go find Marinette!"**

* * *

 _ **A/N The next chapter may be a while as I am having to re-write it. I started writing it ages ago for like chapter five but it didn't really fit so now I am basically re-writing the whole chapter (keeping the same sort of plot originally planned). I may even prolong it by one more chapter and have chapter eleven focus on Cat going to Marinette's house.  
Well please leave a review, it would really help me out ^-^**_

 _ **Another thing I wanted to ask is if you guys would be interested in one of my other stories. I wrote it back in like 9th Grade (Well Year 9 because I'm British, HE-HEY!) It is called 'Dragon Rider' and it only has one chapter (sure there was like three or four chapters...) but if you guys like it I will write more once I finish this fic :)**_


	11. Alone

**Cat arrived at the baker.**

 **"Marinette? Marinette are you here?"**

 **Just as he was about to give up and turn away, she opened up the window, eyes swollen, and cheeks bright red.**

 **"Marinette! Are you okay?**

 **Cat quickly leapt into her room and wrapped her arms around her. They both collapsed to their knees while Marinette cried into Cat's chest, letting him play with her hair in an attempt to comfort her.**

 **The two sat in silence, allowing Marinette to calm down. He didn't try to pressure her into telling him what was wrong, but he wasn't going to let go until he knew she was okay.**

 **"Cat." She coughed**

 **He said nothing but instead tightened his grip slightly and put his face in her hair, taking in her sent before releasing her.**

 **"Why did you come here?"**

 **"I needed to make sure you were okay."**

 **"But Why? What about Ladybug?"**

 **"She is strong, she can handle herself. I nee-"**

 **"You left her alone! Couldn't you see she was broken?! She needed you!"**

 **"And how would you know how she feels?" He spoke calmly as to not upset Marinette as he had done the day before. He didn't dare lose her again. However, she remained silent for a while and responded with a very shaky voice. He could tell she was still on the verge of tears again.**

 **"She came to me before she went to look for you."**

 **"Ladybug was here?"**

 **"She's always here."**

 **"How comes I've never seen her while I've been visiting you."**

 **"She's seen you."**

 **"What?"**

 **"None of that is important! What is important is that you abandoned your partner when she needed you most."**

 **"Look, I've already lost someone I care about today. I'm not going to let myself lose you again!"**

 **"Again?"**

 **"I mean... Urrg... Marinette, there is something I want to show you. I have been lying to you for too long!"**

 **As cat reached for his ring, she quickly grabbed his hand to stop and looked in to his slowly swelling eyes.**

 **"You don't need to show me. You haven't been lying, you've been protecting."**

 **"I can't even protect the girl I love..."**

 **"I don't know about that but you've been protecting me by hiding your identity. If I knew, it could put us both at risk. What if Hawkmoth found out!"**

 **"When I was with Ladybug today, she was acting really strange. She wanted to show me her identity. I couldn't let her. I could tell she was speaking out of weakness."**

 **"It's what she wanted."**

 **"No it's not. She couldn't see the point in trying to hide anymore. Out of her pain, she was speaking in - in claws! It's not what she wanted at all. Up until now she had felt that our identities were worth protecting."**

 **"Maybe she was just scared. All this time she felt she worthy. Maybe she felt that you would reject her when you found out who she really was." Marinette began to cry again. "And what if she didn't like who you was."**

 **"Are you crazy? I wanted to know that girl so that I could learn to love her rather than a mask."**

 **"But if she wasn't Ladybug, would you have fallen in love with that girl."**

 **"I..." Cat Noir looked down. It was true; if he knew Ladybug's civilian form but that girl wasn't Ladybug, he may not love her because he would love who ever Ladybug actually was. No! She's wrong!**

 **"I love ladybug because of the girl underneath! If she was someone else, it would be impossible for me to love her!"**

 **"But would you?"**

 **Cat snapped.**

 **"Who are you to question the way I feel! While I cant forget her, I am in love with you! So what does it matter who Ladybug is?! I thought you of all people understood how I felt!"**

 **"YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU LOVE LADYBUG!" Once again Marinette became lost in her tears. She started coughing and sputtering as she struggled for breath.**

 **"Marinette... I- I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through the past few days. I really do need you Marinette, even just as my friend. I know you love Adrien so I wont pressure into loving me."**

 **He didn't speak anymore that night. He laid her in her bed and slept beside her with his arms wrapped around her. This girl drove him crazy, to point he was going to put his life at risk. He would have to explain to her today that he loved her in school today as Adrien. Even if everyone saw him admitting his emotions! Although he didn't need to worry about her not loving him, he still had a lot of work to do for her to forgive him before she would agree to be his.**

* * *

 _ **A/N Sorry this took so long. I've been having to go over this chapter so many times. It was a lot longer but it just cheesy. I had to cut a lot out as it dragged out a bit and at this point it is becoming slightly difficult for me to continue the plot without revealing their identities or being similar to other fan fictions I've read. I am trying to keep this as original as possible and I promise you wont have to wait as long for chapter 12 :) I just have to go through it to make sure there is no spelling mistakes as well as making sure the plot makes sense xD**_

 _ **Also, you have no idea how much I appreciate the support from you guys :) Almost 70 Followers in just under a month! That is like mind blowing for me xD And your lovely reviews... It really encourages me to continue writing :') Just THANK YOU!**_


	12. Coming to Grips

**_A/N WOW! Just... Wow... over 70 Followers... Honestly for under a month, that is insane! It just blows my mind how much you guys actually love my story :) Thank you so much guys for supporting me and please continue to leave reviews, It really helps me out a lot :P_**

* * *

 **Just like before, Cat was gone before Marinette woke up and left her a note and some breakfast.**

 **'Princess I'm sorry. It is true. I find myself completely in love with you. I know you are in love with Adrien, just as I was with my lady so I swear with my paw on my chest, that I will keep my promise from last night and will do everything in my pawer to protect meow'**

 **"** **This is why he is my best friend." Sighed Marinette "He is so understanding, even if he does drive me up the wall. No wonder I trust him now with my secret identity."**

 **"As much as I think you too should know each other's identities, I think it would be best to wait for now."**

 **"Yeah… I don't know what I was thinking last night, I was just so upset about Adrien. I'm glad Cat stayed the night to make sure I was okay though. You know, he really is a great guy."**

 **"Don't do this to me Marinette!"**

 **"** **Do what?"**

 **"Start changing your mind about who you like. We've worked so hard to get where you are with Adrien. We can't just give up now for some stray cat!"**

 **"WHAT? NO WAY! Adrien is too perfect for that, and besides, Cat would drive me insane if I had to live with him for the rest of my life." Marinette set her hair brush down which she was using to tame the blue waves in her hair which shimmered in the sunlight like the ocean. She let out a sigh and continued to speak as she turned to face Tikki. "But I don't exactly have a choice, do I? I messed up so bad!"**

 **"I'm sure Adrien will understand. Just give him a chance!"**

 **"What if he doesn't though? What if he doesn't love me?"**

 **"Come on Marinette. We had this conversation yesterday, just eat the cookie Cat brought up for you and get dressed. We can sort this out at school."  
Marinette nodded and finished getting herself ready. Today, she would make things right. she would make things right. She wanted to continue being at least friends with Adrien, no matter what.**

* * *

 **"** **MARI! You'll never guess what! Adrien said he wants you to meet him in the sports hall during lunch. THAT'S CRAZY! Girl, you are moving up in this world!"  
** **Alya let out a squeal as she hugged her best friend.**

 **"You have to tell me what happens."**

 **"Yeah, err- sure. Why didn't he just text me though?"**

 **"Beats me. But sounds like you're getting another date with Adrien!"**

 **"** **Urg- Barf! My Adrikins with someone like Marinette? Yeah right!" Chloe chuckled as she overheard the conversation while she was walking to her seat.**

 **"** **Yeah 'cause you are like… Super lame!"**

 **"** **Sabrina… I'll do the talking."**

 **"** **Yes Chloe…"**

 **"** **Where has Adrien gone anyway?"**

 **"** **I think he has fencing first thing today."**

 **"How do you know? I swear you haven't spoken to him for like two days now. Since that night in the Library. What happened?"**

 **"** **One, I have his whole time table memorized so I can see him in the corridors."**

 **"Girl, that is wrong on so many levels…"**

 **"** **Sorry…" Marinette blushed and looked down at her feet.**

 **"** **So what happened that night? Come to think of it, you haven't been yourself since then either."**

 **"** **I- I don't want to talk about it."**

 **"Come on… You can tell me!"**

 **"** **Well… things didn't exactly go to plan."**

 **"** **What do you mean?"**

 **"Well we had a fight. He started talking about loving Ladybug but how he is starting to fall for some girl who likes him."**

 **"Wait, he has a crush on Ladybug? You do realize someone like Ladybug wouldn't go for a commoner? She would probably go for another hero like Cat Noir. They make such a cute couple! SQUEAL!"**

 **"** **THEY WOULD NOT! Err I mean, how do you know she isn't already in love with a civilian when she is in her civilian form, even Adrien?"**

 **"Come on… It was so meant to be! I see the way he looks at her. He adores her!"**

 **Marinette had to admit, he did put her up on a high pedestal. As both Ladybug and Marinette. He really does care about her.**

 **"I guess…"**

 **"** **Come on Marinette, you need to stop being so silly! It's so obvious Adrien likes you. He looks at you the same way as Cat Noir looks at Ladybug. Anyone would think you were both the same couple!" Alya let out a loud chuckled but quickly fell silent as the teacher entered the room.**

 **"Yeah, heh- how silly."**

* * *

 **Adrien was in the boy's locker room after fencing class. He was just about to close his locker when Plagg quickly flew out of his shirt and into his locker so he could talk to his boy.**

 **"Cheer up Adrien. I hate seeing you so glum. Today is a big day!"**

 **"I know, I just don't want to mess this up. Marinette probably hates me!"**

 **"Just be yourself dude. You know she's into you."**

 **"** **But is she? She was pretty angry at Cat last night too."**

 **"Remember though, she told Cat she loves you. Even yesterday she admitted it was her feelings for you which made it hurt so much."**

 **"Maybe I should just forget it and leave her alone for a while."**

 **"You can't stand her up, she'll hate you even more."**

 **"Urrg! Why couldn't Ladybug have just loved me in the first place?"**

 **"I know kid… I know."**

* * *

 **"** **Marinette! Thank you so much for actually turning up."**

 **"** **So you didn't think I would show?"**

 **"N-no, I was just worried you would want to see me after yesterday. That's all."**

 **"Hmph…"**

 **"** **Look about the other night?"**

 **"What about it? There is nothing more to talk about."**

 **"Stop being so stubborn! Sorry. It's just… This may sound crazy but I really loved Ladybug."**

 **"Loved?"**

 **"Yeah… But the girl I was telling you about? The one that loves me?"**

 **"This again…"**

 **"Marinette please! You acting like Ladybug really makes it hard for me to not kiss you!"**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"AAH! I mean… Urrrg Marinette! The girl who loves me, somehow…" Adrien paused and started rubbing the back of his neck. "She's made me fall for her. I know she loves me too and I want nothing more than to be with her but I'm scared my love for Ladybug is the only thing that is making me love this girl and… and if I decide to be with her, I want to give her a hundred percent. You know what I mean?"**

 **"You know I do. I already told you, I'm in a similar situation."**

 **"I just don't think I can love her while I still have feelings for Ladybug."**

 **"This is starting to sound all too familiar."**

 **"What? How can this be familiar, this is defiantly the first time I've ever told you. The full story, that is."**

 **"Well my friend Kit- Cat Noir, came to me with the same problems a while back. He seemed pretty broken."**

 **"Right, just Cat Noir."**

 **Marinette gave Adrien a scornful look.**

 **"He's not just Cat Noir! He is a person too!"**

 **"I know, and so is Ladybug."**

 **"Well if you really love the girl so much, why don't you go be with her."**

 **"Don't you see? That's what I want more than anything but I'm scared she'll reject me."**

 **"Well ask her."  
This was it. Whatever Adrien says next will answer all her questions about him. Her heart started pounding. She needed Adrien to love her. Inside, she knew she desperately did not want to be left with Cat for the rest of her life.  
**

 **"I will… When the time is right. I still don't feel ready. I will ask her once I can be sure I can put her before all else. Before Ladybug."**

 **"** **But what if she is waiting for you to tell her. She'll understand if you can't be with her yet, as long as you tell her you love her."**

 **"I will when I see her next." Adrien smiled and wrapped his arms around his princess. At least he knew now that she would understand. But he didn't want to tell her yet. He wanted to do something really special for her when he told her so he make up for the way he had acted recently. However, Marinette had clearly not caught on.**

 **"Oh… Okay… Well… I hope everything goes well for you both." She sunk her face into his shirt, taking in his familiar scent. She had to get away quickly before she started to cry. She could already begin to feel her eyes sting as her heart sank with grief.**

 **"It will Marinette. I promise." Adrien held on even tighter, smelling her cookie-like scent.  
This just hurt Marinette even more. She wanted him to be happy but she wanted him to be happy with her.**

 **"I'm sorry Adrien but I have to get to class now. The bell is about to go."**

 **"** **We're in the same class. Let me walk with you?"**

 **"I would but I- Err… I need to go to the bathroom."**

 **"I -"**

 **Marinette quickly ran off towards the bathroom. When she arrived she locked herself in one of the cubicles and began to sob uncontrollably. Tikki tried to comfort her but to no avail.**

 **"Maybe a quick trip around the city as Ladybug would cheer you up Marinette?"  
With a sniff, Mariette crocked a reply.**

 **"I'd like that Tikki."**

 **"Tikki, SPOTS ON!"**

* * *

 **"** **Hmm- It seems as though not even the superheroes of Paris aren't immune from feeling pain. Ahhh… A broken heart. Nothing is more powerfull then the power of love. AHAHAHA! This is perfect! Think of all the fun I can have with a real hero as my villain, and at the end of the day, she will beg for me to have her miraculous! Yes, YES! If she refuses to give me her miraculous, I'll humiliate her!" Deep laughter filled the empty, dusty attic.  
"Fly away my little akuma, and evilize her!**

* * *

 **A/N A quick shout out to _mayuralover_** _**and Gold Testament. I want to mention Mayura for your kind and supportive reviews. They really do encourage me to continue writing and I'm glad you enjoy my fan fiction :) Also, Thank you Gold Testament for your support as advice. Your feedback helps me to improve my story and I want to say that I am using your idea for the next part of the story.**_

 _ **Please everyone let me know what you think about the last section of the chapter? I want to know what you think should happen next. I already have the next chapter written out so think of is as a poll. I want to see if you guys think Marinette should just refuse to be akumatized, be akumatized and try to trap Adrien but have love save her, or finally pretend to be akumatized, trap Adrien and then finally strike with Cat Noir in an attempt to stop Hawk Moth. ^-^**_


	13. Ladylove

_**A/N Sorry this chapter took so long. My aim was to upload it yesterday (18/05/2016) but I was busy with revision for one of my A Level exams which I had today... I'm really sorry. I will have the next chapter uploaded before the weekend I promise! ^-^**_

* * *

 **"I can't believe I actually thought he might love me... I knew it was too good to be true."**

 **Ladybug stopped her yo-yo on the Eiffel tower and wiped the tears from her eyes. Once she had settled herself to watch the busy streets below, she pulled out the doll of cat which she had made.**

 **"Where is that stupid cat?! I need a friend right about now."**

 **She continues in her fit of tears, gagging for air as her jealous anger made ever muscle in her body tense.**

 **"Hello Ladylove, I am Hawkmoth. I can be your friend and I will give you the power to make people fall in love with you. They will do anything for you and will become your slaves. All I need in return, is your miraculous."**

 **"NO!" Ladybug put her hands over her ears and started shaking moving around frantically to stop the voice in her head. "I will never let you take over my mind!"**

 **"Ladylove, trust me. This is your chance to have Adrien fall in love with you."**

 **"I could never force him to be with him. I want him to be happy!"**

 **"He will be happy, with your new powers, all he'll want to do is be yours."**

 **"He won't truly love me though. He's never going to love me... Look at me! I'm nothing..."**

 **With a final year, Ladybugs emotions consumed her. She felt worthless and could no longer fight the darkness which was trying to take over her mind. She became engulfed in a green and purple cloud which turned her suit hot pink and all the spots had turned into black hearts.**

 **"Adrien."**

 **She span her yo-yo and swung her way back to her own high school where she knew Adrien would be.**

* * *

 **Adrien had just finished his last lesson and was on his way home when he felt the familiar feel of string wrap around his waist.**

 **"Ladybug?"**

 **"I am not Ladybug, I am Ladylove!"**

 **He turned to see his partner wearing pink and instantly knew what must have happened.**

 **"Hawkmoth! What has he done to you?" He started to walk towards her. "How did you let this happen? You are always in such control!"**

 **"Not anymore! You broke my heart so now I'm going to break you!"**

 **"I broke your heart? Ladybug, you are the one who broke mine."**

 **Ladylove ignored him and let her yo-yo return to her. As soon as Adrien was released, he began walking towards her again. She opened her yo-yo and blew on, sending pink hearts towards him.**

 **"Ladybug, you don't ha-" the hearts hit Adrien and his body trembled as he tried to resist the feeling which was taking over him. He knew he used to be in love with Ladybug but this was crazy... Before he had a chance to think about what was going on, he had black out, as if he was no longer in control with his actions.**

 **"Ladylove. Forget about Ladybug, you are the only one I love! Oh m'lady! Please, I'll do anything for you my love."**

 **"Yes dear, first you must come with me. You will be by my side as I make all of Paris fall in love with me!"**

 **"I will be the only one you will love in return though. Right?"**

 **"But of course my handsome prince. Now come!"**

 **Adrien followed his new found love and found himself trapped in a cage under the Eiffel Tower.**

 **"My love? Why are you doing this? I worship you! Have I wronged you?"**

 **"Yes! You broke my heart. No I shall break yours by enslaving the girl you love."**

 **"But Ladylove, you are the only one I love."**

 **"I want to know who you were in love with before me."**

 **"None of that matters. I am whole heartedly devoted to you. Please do not worry about them. It won't hurt me to see them fall as long as it means I get to be with you."**

 **"TELL ME WHO THEY ARE!"**

 **"I can't. I can't remember. All I remember is Ladybug."**

 **"You told Marinette you didn't love her anymore. That you was I love with someone else."**

 **"Please don't make me remember. I don't want to. All my love is yours."**

 **"Fine. I will just enslave everyone!"**

 **"Please let me come with you."**

 **"You must stay here. The cage is just to make sure that I don't lose you."**

 **Without waiting for a response, she was gone. Adrien was left alone crying out for Ladylove. Her leaving him felt like a mother leaving a child.**

 **"Adrien, stop crying."**

 **"Plagg? You have to help me get out of here. I need to find Ladylove!"**

 **"Transform into Cat Noir. I'm sure then you can escape and prove your err- feelings for her."**

 **"Great idea! Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"**

 **As he transformed, he felt his feeling leave him. He was himself again. But how?**

 **"What happened? Why did I let Ladylove trap me like this? And how comes I'm no longer- ooooh... She made Adrien fall in love with her. Not Cat Noir. You are cleaver Plagg! I can use this to my advantage!**

* * *

 **"Ladylove! You must return to Adrien with your new army! Cat Noir is bound to show soon so you must be ready to captivate him and take his miraculous."**

 **"You said you only wanted my Miraculous. What does Cat have to do with any of this? He is my best friend, I can't do this to him!"**

 **"I gave these powers and I can take them away! You WILL trap Cat Noir and you WILL bring me his miraculous!"**

 **"I- I-" her head started to pound and she suddenly lost herself, just a little bit more. She must capture her partner if she is to keep Adrien's heart.**

 **"Yes Hawkmoth."**

* * *

 _ **A/N Sorry about the poor excuse for an akumatised name for Ladybug. I found that everyone expects her to be called Lady/Miss Fortune and I really wanted to be original. Ladylove does feel slightly cliche but it works with her new powers.  
I ALSO NEED YOUR HELP! I also find that I no longer like the Title 'Marinette' Anymore so I want to ask you for what you think would best match this fiction :)**_

 _ **Another quick update, please keep an eye out on my Youtube Channel as I may be uploading a video soon asking for auditions for 'Marinette' :D**_

 _ **Here's the link :P - '**_ ** _channel/UCti5uDaCaaaUq1VUEix5bbw?sub_comfirmation=1'_**


	14. Inside Her Head

**Cat Noir began his search for Ladylove. The real Ladybug had to be in there somewhere, he was sure of it. She is strong enough to snap out of it on her own. Right? He had to question though how he had broken her heart. Every time he tried to tell her how he felt, she rejected him. Cat perched himself on the edge of a building to scan the area.**

 **"** **How… She… She told me she didn't feel the same away about me. How could I have broken her heart? I WAS THE ONE IN LOVE WITH HER AND SHE REBUFFED MY AFFECTIONS EVERY. SINGLE. TIME!" Cat wiped away the tears that has begun to roll down his face.  
"WHY LADYBUG? WHY MUST YOU CONFUSE ME AND BE LIKE THIS WHEN I AM TRYING TO GET YOU OFF MY MIND. I- *sighs* I just want to be there for Marinette…" Cat began cry out even harder. He didn't know what to think. How could Adrien have broken her heart? He asked himself the same question over and over again but could not think of an answer.**

 **"** **Marinette! I have to go see if she is okay! I'm sorry Ladylove, but I'm not letting you take control of her!"  
Cat quickly ejected his pole and started leaping from building to building towards Marinette's rooftop.  
When he arrived he forced his way in through the open window but she was not there. He checked the bakery but even her parents had gone missing.  
"She has them. NO! How could I have let this happen? If I hadn't of stopped to feel sorry for myself, I would have made it in time to save them." Cat started punching the wall.  
"No. Feeling sorry for yourself got you into this mess, maybe there's still time to save everyone."  
And with that, Cat was gone. He headed back towards the Eiffel tower. Ladylove had to be taking everyone there, the same place she took him.**

* * *

 **"** **Ladylove!"  
"Cat Noir! I knew you would show up sooner or later. What did you do with Adrien?!"  
"I set him free. He's out there looking for you."  
"Why? I needed him here you dumb cat! I can't lose him again!" She fell to her knees and suddenly a pang of sympathy washed over Cat as he watched her quietly stare at her lap. He slowly began to approach her and rested his hand on her shoulder."  
"Don't Worry, I'm sure he'll find you."  
Ladylove's sobbing slowly began to turn into a laughter as she quickly grabbed hold of his arm.  
"Thank you kitty. You're right. Adrien will find me. Just like the rest of my army, he will do anything for me!" She stood up and gestured to the crowd of civilians behind her using the Cat Noir doll she was grasping firmly in her hand.  
'That doll must be the akuma.' Cat observed "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!"  
"Oh, not much really. I just made them fall in love with me so that they would all do whatever I ask of them."  
"But that's not true love! If you wanted Adrien, he would have loved you WITHOUT being put under this – this- errrr."  
"SHUT UP! He loves me now and that's enough for me! I've been alone far to long for you to take this away from me!"  
"Please Ladybug. I know you're in there. You know this isn't the way."  
Ladylove began to laugh again.  
"No, but it looks like you're out of time to stop me." She lifts his hand up to his face to show his beeping ring.  
"Urrrrrg. I will be back Ladybug. And I will save you if it's the last thing I do."  
"I'm counting on it. I need your miraculous."**

* * *

 **"** **Why did you let him go Ladylove! You were meant to get his miraculous!"  
"I couldn't. I know he'll be back. He'll want to save Ladybug."  
"EXCUSES! You couldn't do it because you are weak! He is not your friend Ladylove. He is trying to stop Adrien from loving you."  
"NO! He is my partner, I-" Ladylove dropped the doll and collapsed as she pulled her hair in a battle with the voice inside her head. She didn't want to listen. She didn't want to hurt her best friend. Her head was throbbing and the doll on the floor began to glow.  
"Don't fight it Ladylove. He will refuse to fight you and at his moment of weakness, you can grab his miraculous!"  
"Urrrg – AAAAAAH! Yes Hawkmoth."**

* * *

 **"** **How am I going to do this Plagg? I can't hurt her."  
"You might not have too." Plagg stuffed a chunk of camembert in his mouth.  
"How? I don't want to, but I need to get the doll."  
"Hmm… Well, she let you go. She clearly doesn't want to hurt you either. Besides – mm – she is more worried about Adrien then she is you."  
"THAT'S IT! You're the best Plagg!"  
"I know. I'm pretty great." Plagg smirked. **

**Adrien quickly swept up his kwami and ran back towards the Eiffel Tower again.  
'Maybe if I show up as Adrien I can get close enough to take the doll without a fight.'**

* * *

 **"** **Ladylove! I found you!" Adrien bounded towards Ladylove.  
"ADRIEN! You came back?"  
"Well of course. I love you. You are Ladybug, so no matter what form you take." He took hold of her hand. "I will always love you. I want to be by your side forever."  
Ladylove was in shock. A voice was screaming in her head but she could not hear it. She stared at Adrien but for some reason, his words only made her think of her partner and best friend. Cat Noir.**

* * *

 _ **A/N I am so its been so long. I just haven't been myself since May. But now I'm back! ^-^ To be honest, I don't know why I stopped writing because it made me so happy.  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will have another one published tomorrow as it has been a while since I have published anything for this story**_

 ** _I also want to give you guys a massive thank you. I just had a look and I have 100 followers and 70 favorites! I know its not as big a number as most but I am absolutely gob smacked. You don't understand how happy that makes me. I don't know what else to say other than thank you._**


	15. The Doll

_**A/N This is a bit of a shorter chapter and it is mostly dialog but I'm hoping it will be worth it. This is simply just a build up for the next chapter. I don't want to give spoilers but I'm looking forward to writing it with what I have planned for it ^-^  
Thank you for sticking around so long 3**_

* * *

 **Ladylove's head began to pound and she quickly stepped back, away from Adrien.  
"What's the matter? Why won't you hold me Ladylove?"  
"You… You're not under my control?"  
"Errm" Adrien had to think of something quick. "I don't know. All I know is that I need you."  
"Then bring me Cat."  
"What?"  
"Go find Cat! Bring him to me!"  
"But…"  
"If you love me you will do as I say!"  
"But… I…. I don't want any competition. Yeah! If he is here then I won't have you all to myself. I know he loves Ladybug and he will do anything to get her back, where as I will love you in any form you take."  
This was true; he would love Ladybug even without the mask but he still needed her back. He would have to think of something though as bringing Cat back could risk losing his miraculous, and worse, Plagg.**

 **"** **What are you saying?"  
"Please don't make me leave yourside."  
"Fine. We will wait for him to come here himself. He will want to save the civilians after all."  
"He'll want to save you Ladybug."  
"I AM LADYLOVE!"  
"NO! This is not who you are!"  
"You... YOU LIER! How did you break out of my control? You said you would love me in any form!"  
"I do but Ladylove, it shouldn't be like this."  
"This is the only way I can make you love me."  
"I do love you but you can't force them to love you." Adrien gestured to the crowd.  
"URRRRG STOP TRYING TO GET IN MY HEAD!"  
"Please Ladybug. What about your partner. He loves you. I love you!"  
"All I care about is you and getting his miraculous."  
"He doesn't want to hurt you."  
"That's what is going to make this so easy."  
"Ladybug…"  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"  
"Look at me Ladybu-love, Ladylove. You said you don't think I am under your control, and yet here I am. I came looking for you and I found you. I haven't tried to run away and I meant every word I have said."  
" I don't understand?"  
"If I'm not under your control anymore like you say, then doesn't that mean that I am here because I want to be? Under my own will?"  
"Why would you make such a misjudgment?" Ladylove looked down at the doll in her hands."  
"Because I want to help you. So please give me the doll so thi-"  
"NO!"  
"Wha-at?"  
"YOU DON'T LOVE ME! You just want to bring Ladybug back so you can save Paris!"  
"NO! I mean, of course I want to save Paris, but that doesn't mean I don't love you."  
"JUST STOP! Please… Haven't you hurt me enough?"  
"I don't understand. How have I hurt you? Please, I will do anything to make it up to you. "  
"It doesn't matter. I will have you for my own!"  
"I don't want this though. If I love you, I want it to be real, not a spell. WHY WON'T YOU JUST LOVE ME LADYBUG!"  
Ladylove was taken aback.  
"She- She does love you. Adrien… She, she is me. But I am Ladylove now. Not Ladybug."  
"What. No. Every time I tried to tell you, you rejected me."  
"You never told me you loved me."  
"Oh… you're right. I'm sorry Ladybug. I was too scared. How could you ever love a civilian when you are so strong."  
"LADYLOVE! Don't let him get inside your head! He is trying to trick you! He just wants the doll!"  
"I'm not going to let him get the doll!"  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry Adrien. It's too late for apologies. YOU CRUSHED ME! And now you are trying to get rid of me."  
"NO! Please. I didn't…"  
"I'm going to break you, just like you broke me!"  
"Ladybug…"**


	16. Missed me!

**Ladylove was silent for a moment. A single tear rolled down her rosy cheek as she clenched her fists in anger.  
"Go find me cat." She muttered.  
"To whom are you referring to my lady?" This time is was an empty looking Alya who spoke.  
"ALL OF YOU!" Ladylove snapped as she turned round to look at the crowd of soldiers she had created.  
"No. Send me Ladylove. I hurt you so shouldn't it be me that goes?" Adrien pleaded.  
"I tried to send you earlier but you refused."  
"I'd rather risk my own life then the life of others."  
"Awwww so brave…" Ladylove scoffed. "Fine, go but you've got 15 minutes or I'll command my minions here to go looking for him and destroy Paris."  
"I can do it in five." Adrien shouted looking back at Ladylove as he ran off into the distance"**

* * *

 **"** **Plagg, it's safe to come out now."  
"Really, you're in love with that?"  
"Shut up Plagg. We don't have time for this. We need Cat to fix this."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, what other choice do we have?"  
"Well okay, I'm just saying because you know Ladylove won't have any problem hurting cat, but Adrien on the other hand."  
"I know but that didn't exactly work too well did it."  
"I'm just saying kid."  
"Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"  
Adrien was engulfed in a green light as he transformed into Cat Noir.**

 **"** **Alright. Let's do this!"**

* * *

 **Cat placed himself on one of the lower beams on the Eiffel tower, one leg hanging off, swinging as he looked at his claws.  
"So m'lady, I heard you was looking for me. Couldn't get enough from before I see"  
"Cat! Why don't you stop being a coward an-" Ladylove was interrupted.  
"Now, now. No need to get upset. I know I'm purretty irresistible." Cat used his metal pole to slide to the floor.  
"Silly kitty, you know you're only here so I can take your miraculous."  
"Tut, tut, tut… I know you want me but I'm afraid this ring is reserved."  
"Ladylove, this is Hawkmoth. Why are you still standing there? Take the miraculous, NOW!"  
"Enough playing Cat."  
"Purrrfect." Cat braced himself.**

 **Ladylove began to swing her yo-yo at Cat but he was too quick on his feet.  
"I'm sorry, was you aiming for me?"  
"SHUT UP!" She swung again.  
"Trying to tie me up? Wow. I didn't realize you was that crazy for me." Cat begun to run towards Ladylove, but as he got close, he took out his pole, shooting him into the air. He then carefully sat himself at the top. Leaning towards her he began to mock and whisper;  
"I like it." He began to chuckle and he moved out of the way of her fist.  
"So feisty m'lady."  
"STOP MOVING! I will get your miraculous."  
"You have to catch me first princess"  
Ladylove briefly thought of all the times Cat had called her princess as Marinette. It made her feel warm and she lost focus for a second.  
"nawww, not giving up already are we?"  
"What? NO! I'm just warming up!" Ladylove quickly shook the memories from her head. Was she really just about to hurt her best friend for the sake of loving Adrien? Whatever she was doing, it was too late now. She had come too far.  
"That's what I like to hear."  
Ladylove took one final swing at Cat with her yo-yo. If this didn't work she would have to use her lucky charm.  
"Whoops. Missed again."  
"URRRG, ENOUGH GAMES! Time to end this." She began to swing her yo-yo on the air above her.  
"LUCKY CHARM!"**

 **As Ladylove yelled, the yo-yo came and knocked her on the head. She was surprised and just looked blankly at Cat.  
"Errrm… LUCKY CHARM!" She attempted throwing her yoyo in the air again, but just like before, it just came falling back down to the ground.  
"This is just me, but isn't your yo-yo supposed to do something when you shout that? Like make an item which helps you save the day?"  
"Don't mock me!" Ladylove was confused. She looked down at her yoyo which she was now holding in her hands.  
"Well if that's not gonna work, would you mind if I swept you off your feet now. I'm on a bit of a tight schedule you know."  
"It seems I lost lucky charm when I changed my powers to be able to make people fall for me. No matter. I was getting a bit tired anyway. Soldiers, get him." Ladylove turned her back to Cat and started to walk away.  
"You coward! Come back here and fight me yourself!"  
Ladylove paused for a second.  
"Silly kitty. You refused to fight me. You just dodged my efforts to attack. So doesn't that mean that you're the coward?"  
Cat was speechless. That quickly changed however, as he felt someone grab his arm. How could he fight off this crowd without hurting anyone?  
He forced himself into the air with his pole and perched himself on the top. This didn't last long though as Ladylove's army knocked the pole over and he tumbled to the ground.  
"Ladybug please! I can't fight these people."  
There was no response. Cat's heart sunk as he was swarmed by Civilians. There wasn't much he could do without hurting them. Maybe there was a way to break the spell? WAIT! Maybe, just maybe there was still a way?**

 **"** **Alya!"  
"I am not to speak to you. I am only to capture you and retrieve your miraculous."  
Cat clenched his fist to protect his ring.  
"Alya please, where are you?"  
"I am not to speak to you. I am only to capture you and retrieve your miraculous." The same voice repeated.  
"What has she done to you people? They are like robots now…" Cat pushed off a few people and threw himself into the air with his pole, escaping the crowd for now.  
"Alya, you know this is wrong. Please, would the real you hurt people? Especially those you care about most? What about Ladybug? Your own personal hero! Are you going to let her be turned into this… this monster?!"  
"I- I… No… But I do all things only for Ladylove." The crowd begun to swarm Cat again, he was having to push people off from all around.  
"Alya. Ladybug saved your life. Isn't it time you saved hers?"  
"Ladylove is all that matters."  
The crowd began to get too much again. He couldn't keep pushing people off of him forever. His ring will time-out soon and he will be stuck with no way out. He looked up and sure enough, he had another crazy plan.**

* * *

 _ **A/N BAM! I don't actually know what to say except thank you again ^-^ I have been read all the reviews I have so far and honestly not one of you has really been rude or anything and I really appreciate that :P**_

 ** _I'm going to return now to just a normal weekly schedule again now like before so I'm sorry but you guys are going to have to wait to see what happens next ;) hehe  
The next chapter will be quiet a long one I think... Well, maybe as it will be the conclusion of Ladylove._**


End file.
